Those Who Endure
by tinekortermann
Summary: Life had never been easy on Sakura Haruno, and she didn't think it would possible be different this time, when she enters a new school after expiring death at a close hand. What will happen when she befriends the school's chick-flick-lover and falls for the school's mysterious heartthrob? AU.
1. Responsibilities

**PLEASE READ BEFOREHAND, THANK YOU.**

 **Rating:** Rated M for language, mild violence and lemons.

 **Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno

 **Author note:** Danish is my native language, which is why my English is not perfect. If you notice any embarrassing mistakes please let me know.

 **Author note two:** I am not a genius when it comes to school systems around the world, so the school system may be weird – like a combination of American, Japanese and Danish school system. But overall the high school in this fanfiction consists of three years, where Sakura attends the new school the second year at an age of 17. The school year begins in August and ends in June.

 **Author note three:** It is a none Uchiha massacre story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Responsibilities**

 _ **SAKURA: SUNDAY EVENING**_

Being the smart girl was easy. Ignoring the distant whisper and sometimes the cruel shouting was easy. Being alone was surprisingly easy as well. And being unnoticed used to be so damn easy too.

The shame I, Sakura Haruno, was feeling deep in my heart probably made me look guilty as hell. I couldn't stop feeling that people stared at my back or turned their heads when I walked passed them, like my inner feelings of shame, guilt, and disaster was written all over my face, even though I technically only knew one blond knucklehead in this town, Konoha, and then of course my loving Grandma, which I am living with. A knucklehead I had purposely avoided the last two months since I moved to Konoha, which I indeed still did.

The mere thought made me raise the hood on my black baggy sweater over the already pitch-black cap and headphones I was wearing as I walked down the street. It may have looked very wrong of a young 17 years old girl, but being unnoticed was the number one priority, because being alone was the easy solution. It had always been the easy solution.

I came to a stop and looked one of my fears death on: The entrance of Konoha's very own Private High School. I felt every nerve twitch unpleasantly, my inner guts told me to fucking run for it and yet all my brain thought was: _'I am so not ready for this'_ when my feet suddenly crossed the road and walked straight to what made me feel like would become a living hell. Because what could possibly be different? Communication and socialisation had always been a living awkwardly hell for me.

I stared blankly at the school building. I honestly didn't know what the hell I was doing. Like seeing a building would make it any easier to walk inside it tomorrow? Guess I wasn't as smart as I liked to think – it seemed like the stupidest idea ever. _'So, what is your next move now, huh genius?'_ I didn't know. I didn't know anything. I placed myself up against an old chain link fence at the end of a shabby basketball track, turned up the volume of my music and closed my eyes – trying to think about nothing. But I knew it was hopeless as my thoughts already began wandering.

The memory was still clear as a cloudless sky, the light was still brightening as the sun on a warm summer day, the smell of smoke, burned rubber, warm asphalt, blood and gasoline still too familiar, and the sound of the clash was as loud as the damn music I was listening to.

It was hopeless to forget the brightening light coming towards me; hopeless to forget how my breath automatically caught in my throat, so it was completely impossible and painful to breathe in the next one; hopeless to forget how slow the brightening light came directly towards me, yet everything happened so fast; hopeless to forget the panic attack I got in mere seconds that made me lose all rational thinking; hopeless to forget my mother's last scream and my father yelling my name for the last time; hopeless to forget how my foot slammed the brakes at the same time my father reached and turned the steering wheel – the formula of pure disaster; hopeless to forget how my body slammed into the side of the car door at the impact of the other car; impossible to forget how I blacked out and awakened, with the feeling of incredible pain, upside down in the car being hold up by the seatbelt, only capable of hearing a loud sharp and unpleasant tone, smelling smoke, gasoline, blood, burned rubber and warm brakes, and only seeing blood, broken glass and my parents hanging lifeless from their seatbelts. Impossible to forget how my brain wanted my mouth to scream and sobbing at the same time but nothing happened. It is both impossible and hopeless to forget how paralyzed I was at seeing death mere inches from me.

 _ **SASUKE**_

As much as I didn't want to admit it, it was unendurably true. I, Sasuke Uchiha, was running away from my responsibilities at this very moment. Something I would never in my entire life admit to anyone than myself. I grasped harder around the steering wheel of my modified pitch-black Chevrolet Camaro SS as I drove as far away from the Uchiha mansion as possible. As far away from my father. And my brother. Shame and guilt hit me like a bullet of the thought of them; I would probably always be a failure in my father's eyes. I was a coward this very moment fleeing from my father's acknowledgement but the pressure was practically tearing me apart inside out. Like hell I was going to save the entire world and maintain the stability of the city as head of the Police Department, at an age of 17! No. Fucking. Way. What happened to decide for myself?

When I reached the high school of Konoha I slammed the brakes and parked aggressively in the empty parking lot. I grabbed the basketball on the passenger seat which the dobe had intentionally left behind a few days ago giving me no excuses for not training. I had to use my energy. To release the pressure – the anger – without ruining and crashing my car. _'Not that it actually matters'_ I thought, my family was rich as hell, I could just purchase a new one.

When I reached the basketball track I halted in my firm track when my eyes felt upon a dark shadow and the sound of low music or rather violent beats. My eyes narrowed at the sight. It was a girl. _'What the hell was a girl doing here at this time?'_ The next thing I heard was my own voice saying "Hey," out loud, but meeting no response at all. _'Annoying'_ and before I knew it I slammed the basketball into the fence she sat against.

Her whole body jolted and her hands flew up to cover her face but instead knocked cap, headphones, and the sweatshirt-hoodie of her head. Long beautiful faded pink strands of hair came visible, and it took me a moment to get a hold on my firm composure. The colour somehow seemed familiar yet I couldn't pinpoint from where or what, only that it looked natural on her on a very unnatural way that somehow made her whole appearance special.

At first, she looked frightened like being caught, yet it changed immediately when she saw me, and she actually looked relieved. I couldn't help but smirk at her reaction, but when she didn't say anything for what seemed like minutes it became awkwardly unpleasant – especially since I was used to having girls practically scream around me – and I raised a challenging eyebrow at her. And it worked, like reading her as an open book.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you hiding from?" I asked casually and the words made her stiffen. She had a shocked expression for a moment before she narrowed her eyes at me and answered: "I'm not hiding."

"So why are you wearing all black, covering your face?" I couldn't help but point lazily at her petty form. She opened her mouth but nothing came out until she sighed, probably accepting defeat. I couldn't help but smirk.

Something about her triggered me though. She may be readable as an open book but something told me that there were more to her than what the eyes could see. And she didn't scream and gawk clingingly at me as most girls did. She was being … pleasantly normal. Which was a rarity for me to be met with. So, when she was about to move to get up I couldn't help myself from striding towards her and sitting down next to her: "Hiding from responsibilities perhaps?" I heard myself ask knowing all too well why.

Her movement stopped at my remark and she remained sitting at the ground, looking surprised at me with big emerald eyes. And I stared at her. I had never seen an eye colour that joyful. So full of life; like the first warm spring day of the year. Yet those eyes seemed swollen from crying; lost from any giving life purpose. I felt like I saw it all in her eyes as we stared at each other for a couple of seconds – yet I couldn't see anything at all. And that made me curious as hell. Everything about her seemed curious.

"Do you have a reason for hearing that type of music?" I suddenly heard myself ask her. Like not talking was the most uncomfortable thing on earth, which was weird because I appreciated silence more than anything.

"What type?" _'How annoying'_ I thought.

"You know; loud music without lyrics."

"Why is that even important?" she replied and looked at me with a suspicious expression.

"It's not," I said bluntly. "You just don't seem like that type." I sounded like I didn't even care but I knew better.

I could see that she thought about her answer – or if she even should give me an answer at all – and when she did I was taken aback from her honesty: "Before… I didn't…" she stopped herself and sighed before she continued: "All those studies and analyses says that you find comfort in listening to sad music while being sad and vice versa. But I guess that I'm the exception. While listening to this music," she pointed at the headphones now laying in her lap "It is easier to think about nothing."

This only made my curiosity peak even more. _'Who is this girl? Why haven't I ever seen her before? What has happened to her? Why is she so … different?'_ All I could think about was what she possibly wouldn't want to think of, and this raised a lot of questions: "What changed?" I started asking, knowing I had to break the ice before asking anything detailed about this nothing-topic.

"Everything." She stated cold hearted and I knew at that moment that I wouldn't be able break that damn ice.

Yet she continued after a while: "Music used to be my whole life. I think it is fascinating that you can express yourself so much with so little words – or just with a simple melody."

This girl was sure annoying: _'So what changed for God sake?!'_ but I figured she wouldn't open up and say that to a complete stranger after she had avoided the question the first time. And my assumption was right when she suddenly made movements and stood up from the ground. She looked at me for a while before stating worthlessly: "I have to get home," turning around and starting walking towards the parking lot.

I was yet again taken aback at how uninterested she seemed – or she at least covered it as a champion. _'She is so different'_ I thought for the perhaps third time this evening. I got myself up, grabbed the ball I had brought and strode after her several meters behind. I was surprised when I saw her stopping at my car and seeming to admire it.

"You like American muscles?" she asked more vivacious than any other thing she had yet said to me.

"It is different," I replied, _'just like you'_ my thought would have added.

"Supercharged huh?" she remarked "Perhaps a V8?"

' _What. The. Fuck'_ my mind was blown away. She was definitely different. Girls didn't care about cars or engines, hell most girls didn't even care about what music said as long the beat was good. This actually applied for almost every person but I ignored my own belated wisdom.

I ignored her question and answered her with one of my own: "You are interested in cars?"

"Well my dad was. He thought me everything about cars and he taught me to drive as well," she flinched at her own words, as she had unintentionally over spoked. Before I had any chance to reply she abruptly spoke again: "I really have to go now." And she began to slightly run away from the school's estate.

"At least tell me your name," I called after her.

She stopped and turned around, slowly walking backwards. She gave me a hint of a smile for the first time that evening before answering: "Sakura."

"Hn." I smirked. Different was a good thing, I finally decided.


	2. The nothing-topic

**Author note:** I needed some random dude to be Ino's boyfriend – you will understand further on – and I got the name from another fanfiction: "Sakura and Sasuke's Tutoring Sessions" by TeddyBearHugs.

* * *

 **Chapter 2. The nothing-topic**

 _ **SHIKAMARU: MONDAY MORNING**_

I stopped my passive walk towards the school's entrants with my hands lazily planted in my pockets of my trousers. I looked at the building and sighed. _'What a drag'_ I thought. How I hadn't missed this place. I, Shikamaru Nara, may be a genius. But I was a lazy genius. If I could avoid doing any kind of work I would do it, without any doubts. Sighing again I proceeded my walking and strode towards the classroom. I knew most of my classmates were already there, it was normal for me to make it in the last minutes – why spent more time in this place than necessary?

The first thing I heard outside the classroom was Naruto Uzumaki's very loud voice. And when I walked through the doorframe, said boy was definitely mocking the Uchiha heir, who tried to ignore him as always, but couldn't quite resists his scowl. This was the most normal thing on the entire planet. Naruto bashing Sasuke and Sasuke ignoring the shit out of him. So honestly, I didn't care, but it had been a long time since seeing them both in their true elements so I couldn't stop myself for smiling at the sight and asking: "What's going on?"

The bell rang to class, but knowing we were having Kakashi Hatake we had plenty of time to discuss the subject and other people had the same idea as the chatter went on.

It also looked like the conversation somehow was peaking Neji Hyuga's interest as well as he joined us and listened. Naruto greeted Neji and I with a big grin before snitching Sasuke's secret: "Sasuke here," he pointed exaggerating at Sasuke "met a girl yesterday," he then made a more dramatic expression before finishing of "a girl who is different, dattebayo!" ending with his normal slang.

"Meeting new people is good for your personal development." Sai then stated out of nowhere with one of his many books.

They all looked strangely at the newest member of their group, but then I remembered that Sai hadn't known Sasuke that long.

Naruto beat me to it by saying: "Yeah, but not Sasuke-teme you know, he practically despises people and especially new people."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Naruto by simply playing it cool and swing on the chair, placing his leg on the table, and concentrate his attention somewhere else. To Sasuke's obviously annoyance Naruto wasn't quite done mocking him with it yet, when Kakashi-sensei entered the classroom and tried to get the teenagers attention – and shutting Naruto up – by clearing his throat.

The same moment the boys turned their attention to their teacher – or rather Sasuke turned his attention to the short pink-haired girl beside him, Sasuke's eyes widened significant and he lost his balance on his chair. As I watched him from my own seat I was glad for not being Sasuke Uchiha in that moment when he fell towards the ground with a loud crash following. I figured that most people had already put two and two together, but people was surprisingly stupid. Guess I wasn't called a genius for nothing after all. I had it figured out already why Sasuke reacted like he did. Most of the girls gasped aloud and some even cried in empathy: "Sasuke-kun!". Yet Naruto was dead laughing.

I turned my focus from the paralyzed Sasuke – who was beginning to get a hold on himself and getting placed at his chair again – to the new girl before the class. She was a short girl, yet she had long slender legs which flattered the school uniform: A white shirt with a claret-coloured scarf (the replacement to the boys' tie), a black skirt with the two write stripes at the bottom, followed with thin nylons and over-the-knee high black stocking and the standard black boring shoes. Her long pink hair was braided and cascaded down her back, it flattered her fair skin and her big emerald eyes. She looked like one that couldn't decide to chuckle or being genuinely surprised. _'So this is the famous girl – who is so different, huh?'_ I thought, and my mind couldn't argue with it because she looked different than any other girl I at least had seen. Not that she was my type, unexpectedly thinking on a specific blonde girl from Suna: _'What a drag.'_

Kakashi-sensei interrupted my thoughts by telling Naruto to be quit, but when the blonde knucklehead noticed the pink-haired girl he suddenly exclaimed: "Sakura-chan?! What are you doing here?" They all stared from the new girl to Naruto and when I saw the poor expression on Sasuke's face I actually felt bad for the guy the second time that day. He had a surprised look on his face with extremely wide eyes.

"Naruto," she simply stated. And at this Kakashi had had enough.

"If you used your brain a little, she is the new girl in this class. See, her uniform even matches yours," he pointed at her and then at Naruto. Naruto for once decided to keep his big mouth shut. "Now that we have stated that her name is Sakura," he turned to the said girl "why don't you find yourself a free seat. Try and keep up." She looked slightly offended at the remark but strode to the nearest free seat. I couldn't keep myself from smirking when I saw Sasuke's eyes secretly following her the whole way. He was so obvious.

 _ **NARUTO**_

The second the bell rang out I was of my chair heading towards Sakura-chan, I didn't even care to mock Sasuke to his pure death anymore. I just couldn't believe it was actually her. I knew why she had transferred to some new school, hearing about the accident from my own parents, but this school? My school? _'Why hadn't she said anything?'_ "Saku- ugh!" I was cut off by someone pulling extremely hard at my collar and dragging me out of class.

When I was being turned around I saw Sasuke stare dead at me with those expressionless onyx eyes. Both Neji and Shikamaru had followed us. I was about to apologies for laughing at him earlier, but I was cut short by him: "Why the fuck do you know her?" he genuinely looked pissed like I had taken something precious from him. But I couldn't figure out what or why. Shikamaru and Neji didn't seemed at least surprised by his question as I did.

"Huh?" was all that came out of my mouth.

"You heard me, dobe!"

"What do you mean 'why do I know her'?! I have known her since kindergarten, her parents live next-door to my uncle, Jiraiya - dattebayo," I defended myself, and mentally correcting myself: _'lived'_ and frowned.

"Why do you even care?" I then asked curiously.

Sasuke looked like he had finally put two and two together like something made completely sense now and mumbled something to himself, but I couldn't quite catch on to it, and totally ignoring my question.

"You really are more stupid then I thought, Naruto," Shikamaru then remarked and continued before I could defend myself "Sakura is obviously the girl Sasuke met yesterday."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed looking at a very uncomfortable Sasuke that stiffened at Shikamaru's statement. "Is that true, teme?!"

Sasuke was met with my intense stare and probably accepted defeat and sighed: "Yes."

"NO WAY!" I exclaimed.

 _ **SAKURA: IN THE MEANTIME**_

I was lost in my own thoughts – thinking about the earlier incident that involved a specific raven-haired boy – when a tall blonde girl with gorgeous blue eyes suddenly stood before my table and broke my daze of thoughts when she spoke: "Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Hinata Hyuga," she pointed at a short girl with dark blue hair and pearly eyes "and this is TenTen (with the forever unknown last name)," and then pointed at a slightly taller girl with brown hair placed in two side buns and brown eyes before continuing "and we thought," dramatic pause "that we should show you around and give the necessary inside knowledge!" she exclaimed happily.

I was a little surprised, being used to be the outside loner, that didn't fit in and therefore didn't have any friends expect those who used me for their own purpose. It took a couple of seconds before I awkwardly answered: "It's fine, you don't have to…" but Ino interrupted me and practically dragged me up from my chair: "Nonsense! It will be fun!" I wasn't so sure though.

Most of the things I didn't really listen to when Ino dragged me around the school with her two friends, before the subject landed on the blonde knucklehead when we spotted him with a bunch of boys: "And then there is Naruto – the governor's son and the basketball captain – but you seem to already know him right?" she looked intensely at me and all that came through my mouth was a quit "Huh?"

"Then I shall enlighten you: His best friend is Sasuke Uchiha," my interest peaked "he is the one with the dark spiky hair and obviously gorgeous and hot as hell, no one seems to be good enough for him though, he is the heir to the whole Police Department and rich as hell, he seems to be into motorsport and only plays basketball 'cause Naruto forced him to – God knows what he got of dirty gossip on him, he is basically perfect," she paused and flipped with her long blonde hair.

"Then there is Neji Hyuga, the one with the long brown hair. He is Hinata's cousin and TenTen's best friend, but he normally sticks with the guys at school, gorgeous and hot as well, he is the captain of the soccer team and he plays basketball as well – well, you can ask the girls for more details. Then there is Shikamaru Nara, the one with the spiky ponytail, he is the genius in the class and basically the whole school, he plays basketball too, is my best friend but we seem to have grown apart since I started dating Shou." She seemed a bit emotional about the subject but brushed it of as she continued her rambling. "Sai is the newest member to their group, he looks a lot like Sasuke but then again not really. People say that he is very weird but he mostly sticks to himself at the library, oh, and he also plays basketball. Funny, right? They all plays freaking basketball," she laughed half hearted.

' _Wow. She sure talks a lot'_ was all my brain would comprehend at her very long rambling. And it didn't take long before she started again.

"Well I'm a bit curious," she started and changed her voice to be a little more aggressive, "So where _do_ you know Naruto from?"

It suddenly felt more like an interrogation than a friendly tour around the school, and started feeling my heart beat faster. It was all too good to be true, of course it was.

"I used to live next to his uncle," I carefully answered, not knowing if it was the right thing to do or not.

"I see," she then said, "Do you love him?" she then suddenly asks out of freaking nowhere and I was genuinely shocked and looked to TenTen and Hinata to get some kind of clue to what to answer and in that moment, I saw a very shy Hinata avert her eyes to the ground and hold her hands nervously together. _'Oh'_ I thought, my brain putting two and two together. _'She loves Naruto'_. In the meanwhile, images of a raven-haired boy with onyx eyes flashed before my memories, which I deliberately ignored.

"No," I started, "I have known him since kindergarten. I see him more as a brother." I watched Hinata's expression carefully and felt slightly better when she sighed in relief and relaxed her composure.

Ino then smiled happily like nothing had happened and exclaimed: "Good, then there is no problem!" I hadn't expired anything as humours – and slightly stupid – as this and it actually made me laugh. Something I hadn't done in a very long time. Maybe this school would be different after all.

 _ **INO: LUNCH BREAK**_

It had just rung out to lunch break when Naruto had literally ordered me to convince the girls – and especially Sakura – to eat with them. I was a little pissed since I liked to eat with Shou but I took it as an opportunity to make Hinata talk to Naruto. And I missed Shikamaru as hell – something I had a hard time admitting to other people.

At first there was an awkwardly silence between us all before Naruto broke the silence: "So Sakura, it seems like I can't have my best friend here for myself anymore or what?" he blinked at her and I was extremely confused _'WHAT?! She knows Sasuke too?'_ My mind screamed meanwhile Sasuke smacked Naruto in his side.

I turned towards Sakura and couldn't hold myself back: "You know Sasuke too?! How many boys do you freaking know?!" I then become aware of something, "Don't tell me you know Shou too?" I asked suspiciously with a pointed finger.

"Eh, no Ino," she brushed it off with her hands "I have only met Sasuke once before."

"Yesterday actually." Naruto stated in matter of fact.

"Why is that even important dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Something suddenly become very clear to me as they discussed with each other: "Is that why you fell from your chair?!" I questioned Sasuke suspicious and enthusiastic.

Sakura coughed violently at my statement, seeming to have swallowed the food wrong. The other boys seemed to have trouble controlling their laughter while Sasuke looked uncomfortable as hell for a split second before his normal firm composure settled back in. "No," he replied coldly "I lost my balance."

' _Yeah right, since when do you lose your balance?'_ I thought and rolled my eyes at him, but decided to drop the topic and bring up an even better one.

"Well, my parents have finally giving me some slack, and I have decided to throw a party!"

"You practically ruined half of the house last time, it's only natural that you parents grounded you, Ino." TenTen then remarked.

"It wasn't my fault!" I exclaimed despairing, "They could at least cut it with all their bull, it is so tiring all the time!" I flipped my hair dramatically.

Sakura suddenly stood up abruptly with her head bowed down: "I have to go." she then said, her voice cracking. And she started running away.

"Eh?" I said confused, "Did I say something wrong?" I looked at the other at the table and saw something in Naruto's eyes. I was an expert in this kind of stuff; being able to read people. But was it sadness? Sympathy maybe?

"You know something!" I then yelled and pointed aggressively at him. "Tell me!" And all eyes were on him.

"I …" he stopped. "Maybe she doesn't want you all to know." He then excused.

"Tell me!" I screamed. Almost seeing red.

He stiffened before obeying. "Her parents died in a car accident not that long ago. It was a drunk-drive offender…" He looked down in the table as if he had just betrayed Sakura. And he took a deep breath before continuing: "That's why she transferred, her grandma lives here." An unpleasantly silence occurred and several eyes widened.

My whole mind played back on what I had just said. My body felt numb. I grasped hard on the table before abruptly rising and storming the way Sakura had ran. Somehow, it already felt like she belonged in the group, hell it hadn't even been a group before today. It was truly her that brought them all to the same table. Hinata and Naruto. TenTen and Neji. Shikamaru and I. Perhaps even Sakura and Sasuke had a thing? I had to make this right I decided.

* * *

I would love if you submitted a review, and let me hear your thoughts!

/ Tine


	3. Tutor

**Inspiration:** "Sakura and Sasuke's Tutoring Sessions" by TeddyBearHugs, chapter 1 and 2.

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Tutor**

 _ **SAKURA: 8 MONTHS LATER (MARCH): MONDAY**_

I was sitting in class bored to death and lost in my own thoughts about the last eight months. To my unexpected surprise everything I thought that would have simply been the exact same was completely different – at least almost. And it was probably all because of one tall blonde girl named Ino. I guess blondes just seem to fit my personality. I had always had an easy relationship with Naruto, and Ino and I had practically been inseparable since a very serious talk in the girls' restroom.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

I had stormed to the girls' restroom before anyone could see the tears streaming down my face. My body felt numb but my chest was hurting like hell. With no control over my body I sled down and sat on the floor, where I hugged my knees to death. I wanted to disappear. Go back in time. Be with my parents. Suddenly, I was startled by a hand being placed at my shoulder and the sound of my name: "Sakura, I'm so sorry. I cannot imagine what you are going through and I feel so stupid for what I said – I wish I could take it back. My parents mean everything to me – despite what I said."

I couldn't find my own voice yet so when she didn't continue I raised my head a little and looked at her. To see her face. To see if her eyes told the truth. When she caught my eyes, she gave me a small smile. "Naruto told us. I'm really sorry Sakura."

"I see." I simply stated cold hearted.

"Don't blame him, he only wants the best for you. We all wants. It's as you already belong to us. Belong to me." She paused but then gave herself away: "When I was checking on your relationship to Naruto earlier you saw right through my intentions, which no one ever does. It's like we already know each other on a deeper level, even though we don't know a thing about each together." She then shook her head and laughed slightly, "that probably doesn't make any sense." But I understood her. Her saying that made it clear to me that she was here of true concern and not just to get rid of her own guilt. She didn't have to be here with me right now, most people wouldn't give a damn if they said something wrong to me – yet she was here, sincerely apologizing for something she didn't even do directly towards me. I couldn't help to smile at her, and I got a huge grin in return.

"Friends?" She then asked. And I nodded while wiping my tears away.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

In the first week Ino was already starting to crack my facade, I was starting to open up to her and the other girls – something I had only really been capable of with my parents, and one other boy in the past, which was a mistake. Ino dragged me to what I thought would have been a horrible Halloween and Christmas party – and several birthday parties – but if it wasn't for those three girls I probably wouldn't be able to smile and laugh almost every day and live what seemed like a normal life like everyone else.

And then there was the unrealistic dream and the secretly crush on that one particular Sasuke Uchiha I practically got the first day of Konoha High. I mentally kicked myself every time he made me blush, every time I took myself in looking away when his gaze turned toward me, every time I acted awkwardly and nervous around him, and every time I felt something like butterflies in my stomach. I looked back in the class room catching a long glance of the said boy looking perfect as always. My eyes then skipped a little to the right and locking them with a pair of blue and a very wide grinning Naruto who lifted an eyebrow at me. I mentally kicked myself for immediately looking away. _'Damn it Sakura, that was so obvious!'_

It was a crush I would never admit because falling for him was like digging my own grave. Yet it seemed like Ino knew, but she always seemed to know my feeling better than I did myself. It was stupid however, because I knew I was just going to get hurt, yet it would probably hurt even more to see him with someone else. But who was I kidding? I don't even stand a change with him, he is so damn attractive, with girls annoyingly swarming around him every day, yet something about his closed personality evoked my interest as hell. He is always so mysterious and cold, yet, I swear, there is something in the way he sometimes looks at me, it seems like he wants to tell me his biggest secrets.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

After the conversation with Ino in the girls' restroom I was trying to get a control on my body and my feelings at the end of one of the abandoned school hallways, looking out a window, when I suddenly heard a familiar husky voice: "I know who you are now." I looked to my right and saw Sasuke standing with his hands in his pockets and looking directly at me. I couldn't help myself for glower behind me to see if he was actually talking to me, but I jerked my head back fast when I heard something like a low chuckle from him, a sound I had never imagined would be able to escape from his lips. Somehow, I started to feel nervous and something started to feel tingly in my stomach. The sound somehow brought sweet light to my darkness and it made me think back to the happiness I used to feel when I played music.

He then strode closer and looked outside the window before saying: "I understand why you want to hide from Naruto, but you don't have to hide from me." He then said and looked directly into my eyes and it felt like my heart stopped. My body suddenly felt numb again and my feelings were all over the place. But this time completely different.

' _He figured it out'_ I thought a little surprised. I didn't know what to do and what to say and it felt like several minutes before my brain managed to just open my mouth and ask the most ridiculously question and totally avoiding his last statement: "Who-who I am?" I then stuttered.

"You are Kizashi Haruno's daughter."

"You knew my dad?" I asked surprised. All nervousness suddenly gone.

"No, not personally. But he is someone I look up to. He had an amazing rally career… And I'm sorry by the way."

"Ah," I couldn't help but lower my eyes at the thought of him, suddenly feeling depressed again. A feeling I was tired of constantly having. So, when I saw the sympathy in those beautiful onyx eyes of his I simply decided to just stop. Stop being depressed and live my life as my parents would have wanted me to.

I gave him a sincere smile before answering: "I know. He was my everyday hero."

Something had then suddenly startled him because he seemed uncomfortable for a second before turning his gaze away. I followed his gaze but got startled myself at the bell ringing.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

The one thing that didn't seem to have changed was being the target, yet it was for very different reasons that I had thought. Karin Uzumaki and her loyal big brother, Nagato Uzumaki, was the only downside to this school so far. Even though they share the same last name they are the complete opposite to the blond knucklehead – and no, they are not related. They are both tall red-haired individuals with piercing dark red eyes. She calls herself the head of the Uchiha fangirl-club – which was incredibly ridiculous, but it seemed like every heartthrob had their own club on this school – and she was doing a thoroughly job at reminding me (and every other girl that stared a little too long at him) that Sasuke Uchiha was off limit. Nevertheless, it didn't really feel like the bullying as at my old school – someone having my back completely that I trusted made that difference – but the forehead comments among others were still there. What I didn't know was, that this was just the beginning.

 _ **SASUKE**_

I was staring at absolutely nothing, bored to death, not minding Kakashi-sensei's blabbering, yet the only thing I could see was a smile of a specific pink-haired girl with sparkling eyes. I sighed despairing. A loud, "Psst!" abruptly pulled me out of my reverie. I let out an irritated sigh and faced the blonde idiot, raising a brow in question. Naruto then whispered, "Dude, you should start paying attention in class instead of daydreaming about Sakura, you look like a love-struck idiot. But at this rate I might get better grades than you, so I don't really mind – dattebayo," he grinned at me like an idiot, and I felt heat creep up on the back of my neck.

"Shut up, idiot!" I hissed back and buried my head into my folded arms that rested on my desk, trying to hide my blush. The dobe just tried to control his laughter and slapped my back. It was obvious to him, that I had a thing for Sakura, unfortunately for me.

Remind me again why I am friends with the likes of him? _'Probably because he knows me better than I know myself'_ , I answered my own question irritably. I couldn't stop thinking about Sakura now and then, and over the last eight months my curiosity had only grown bigger. I actually care to get to know her, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. Ready to face those kinds of feelings.

Naruto then leaned over to me and said quietly, "Guess today is your lucky day. Sakura was just totally checking you out!" That statement made me bold into a sitting position, I felt like getting a whiplash from jerking my head upwards so fast. And I mentally kicked myself for missing the moment and the sight of those emerald eyes.

My thoughts were then disturbed when Kakashi-sensei called out my name: "Sasuke, please come to my desk." I hadn't noticed that the class had been giving an assignment and most people were already hovering over it while I walked up to Kakashi-sensei's desk.

"So, Sasuke, where were you just now? You still seem to have a lack of interest in class. Your falling grades are a substance for that." _'Great'_ I thought, being reprimanded by my teacher now, like I didn't get enough of those from my father and brother.

He then continued, when I remained silence: "Well, I had a talk with your parents and we decided that your rebelling is going to stop now, so I am assigning you a tutor." _'WHAT?!'_ I stood paralyzed, I had excepted to be dropped from the basketball team or something else, not this. And if I'm not wrong he is going to assign me with Shikamaru, he is after all the smartest. Not that I had any against Shikamaru, he was just too smart for his own good. Fucking fantastic.

"So, who are you assigning me with?" I asked in spite of my own will.

He then raised his voice and called out Sakura's name: "Sakura, do you mind coming to my desk, please?" My eyes widening and when I looked at her she looked genuinely confused. My heart started beating faster. _'What is this? What is happening right now?!'_ Of all people, how did that bastard know that she was the one I would accept to spend that much time with?!

When she reached the desk, she bowed her head nervously and folded her hands. "Hi there, Sakura," he smiled behind his mask, "you see, Sasuke here, is lacking some discipline so you are going to tutor him, okay?" I was raging inwardly at the way he made my look like a complete idiot. I wasn't a child for God sake!

She then looked confused from Kakashi to me and then back at Kakashi, "what?" she then said, not quite getting it.

"You see, Sasuke's grades are falling, quite drastically actual, so since he doesn't seem to want to listen to me, I'm making it your job to make him pass." He then smiled again behind that damn mask, and I mentally rolled my eyes, knowing how lazy Kakashi was.

I gave her an apologising look but when her eyes locked with mine she blushed and quickly looked away, "O-okay!" she then stuttered. And I wondered what just went through her head.

"Okay, it's settled then. Good luck," he waved his hand in a dismissing manner and allowed us to return to our seats.

I felt slightly torn about this agreement. Sakura had been through too much lately, it felt unfair to just push my problems on to her shoulders, yet I wanted to be with her so badly. I mentally kicked myself for the choice of word. _'To KNOW her, for God sake'_. And then there was the fact that I didn't wanted this to be the next hot topic on the school, my reputation would crack and Sakura… Well, we all know that girls could get all psycho out of jealousy.

When we were both sat back down in our seats, Kakashi-sensei suddenly announced: "By the way Sakura, put some effort in the tutoring, because if Sasuke fails, you fail too." _'Shit'_.

A silence fell upon the class until Karin exclaimed: "That BITCH is going to tutor MY Sasuke-kun?!"

I felt a headache coming my way when other girls started joining Karin's rage ramped. I felt guilty as hell when I saw how Sakura cramped down in her chair trying to make herself invisible.

I then felt three pair of eyes starring intense at me. And when I looked to my left I was met with the dobe raising a confused eyebrow and a goofy facial expression, and I couldn't help ignorantly giving him a push and remarking: "Idiot," but he just started laughing like one.

 _ **TENTEN: AFTER FIRST PERIOD**_

Sakura had fled from the class room as soon as the bell had rung, not that I blamed her, knowing about her past Karin was probably the last thing she wanted to deal with. When Ino, Hinata and I walked down the hallway it didn't take us long to find Sakura banging her head against her locker. It looked like the whole world had just fell upon her. I rolled my eyes, what was the big deal, it wasn't like she had a thing for him.

"Relax Sakura!" I commanded a little too frustrated. "What's the big deal anyway?"

She then looked angrily at me before whining like a fool: "I'm going to be killed. Didn't you see all those death glares?!"

"So why did you agree to tutor him in the first place – it didn't sound like Kakashi-sensei had manipulated you from the beginning?" Ino then questioned. And when I thought about it, that made completely sense.

"Because I'm crushing on him!" she then exclaimed angrily before slamming both hands up against her mouth with wide eyes.

"Huh?" I said, but got shut down by Ino's enthusiasm: "I KNEW IT!"

Sakura then started banging her head against her locker again in frustration.

"Why do you like him?" I then asked out of curiosity. _'Why do they want to spend this much time on boys anyway?'_ I then thought, knowing it was wise to keep it to myself in Ino's presence.

Ino and Sakura both looked at me as I was a complete idiot.

"Do you not have eyes in your head, TenTen?!" Ino then remarked at me.

"Actually …" Sakura then said quietly, "It was something he said the first day of school." She looked like one being total lost in her thought when she continued.

Ino then started shaking Sakura violently and trying to get every little detail out of her about that specific conversation when someone cleared their throat and we all turned towards the sound.

 _ **SASUKE**_

While heading towards my next class I couldn't help but notice four specific girls talking in the hallway and Ino enthusiastic shaking Sakura at her shoulders. No kidding Shikamaru always complains about her, yet I couldn't see her in a completely bad light because of the way she had made Sakura welcome in the school.

I quietly approached the group of arguing girls. Apparently only the Hyuga girl noticed me and was too scared or shocked to actually say anything. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and it felt awkward just standing there, so I cleared my throat to alert the rest of the girls of my presence. When Sakura caught sight of me she averted her gaze to the ground. _'Annoying'_.

"When do you want to start the tutoring?" I asked Sakura, yet it was Ino who replayed: "How about today, after school, at your place?" she pointed at me, and Sakura jerked her head towards the blonde girl and gave her a looked that said: _Are you crazy?!_

"Fine," I then said, feeling pleased at teasing her as well. "Meet me at the parking lot when classes are over," I stated trying to keep my firm composure, but my stomach flipped when she looked straight at me with pinkish cheeks.

"Oh, okay Sasuke," she said with her sweet voice.

"Alright, later," I backed away and headed over to my next class, yet my stomach kept doing flops as I saw Sakura's pink cheeks for my vision.

 _ **NEJI**_

"So, since when do you need a permanent tutor?" I asked as soon Sasuke had placed himself in his chair.

"Hn," was the only answer I got. But it didn't quite make sense. Sasuke was a genius, not compared to Shikamaru, but he was a top of the class – or at least I thought so. I decided to drop the topic when he suddenly spoke again: "It wasn't what I had planned."

"Guess it turned out perfectly in the end, huh teme? Being able to spend time with that crush of yours dattebayo!" Naruto then grinned at him.

"Shut up dobe!" I figured Naruto spoke the truth, because to my surprise he didn't hit Naruto as I had expected but basically slammed his head at the desk and covered his head with his arms. He acted weird.

Naruto decided to change the subject, probably because he was as shocked at Sasuke's reaction as us: "Dude," he nudged slightly at me before continuing: "Did you hear that Keanu is planning on asking TenTen out?" My stomach flipped uncomfortable, my heart practically stopped and all I could see was red. I responded him by punching him in the face. Hard.

I stormed away without word, knowing my anger would only increase if I stayed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto yelled after me.

* * *

 **Author note:** The writing process is a bit slow nowadays because I'm currently working at my 3. semester exam project with my study group. I'm going early on Christmas holiday this year (the 18. December) so I hope I'm gonna kill some chapters in that period.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it. Next chapter is gonna be almost only SasuSaku.

Please leave a review or a subscription. Thank you!

/ Tine


	4. Tutoring Session

**Inspiration:** "Sakura and Sasuke's Tutoring Sessions" by TeddyBearHugs, chapter 3 and 4.

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Tutoring Session**

 _ **SAKURA: MONDAY AFTER CLASSES**_

The bell rang out to signify the end of the school day. I took a deep breath, feeling the panic and nervousness creeping in on me, while I packed my stuff and left the only class I didn't have with any of my best friends. I strolled down the hall, trying to ignore all the death glares I was receiving from Sasuke's fangirls. It was impossible to hide in this goddamn school! I took a deep breath again, trying to control my nerves. _'If these girls don't kill me, my nervousness is!'_

"FOREHEAD!" I flinched at Ino yelling out to me, "you excited?" she teased, but when she saw my nervous expression she immediately stopped: "Wow, you look like shit."

"Geez, thanks Ino – helps a lot," I said ironic.

She laid both her hands on my shoulders and gave me an encouraged smile: "Please, use this situation to your advantages hon!" In the meantime, TenTen and Hinata had joined us and eavesdropped the conversation.

"I-I think Ino is right, Sakura. If it was me with Na-Na-Naruto-kun, I would like to get to k-know him better," Hinata stuttered and blushed deeply before adding: "You s-should get closer to Sasuke-san."

"Ino does have a point," TenTen then agreed, taking me by surprise, because TenTen _never_ agrees with Ino.

I thought about it for a couple of seconds; imagining Sasuke and I as couple: "You really think I have a shot with Sasuke? Ino said it herself; no one is good enough for him." I deadpanned, feeling torn about facts and reality.

"Wouldn't you regret it if you had?" Ino deadpanned back.

I felt my whole body wanted to scream _'YES!'_ , yet I was so scared of being left broken hearted.

 _ **SASUKE**_

I was sitting on the grand steps of Konoha High with Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto. Sai had probably fled to the library to read in one of if idiotic books. The boys were discussing something about basketball training but all I could think about was me being alone with Sakura in less than a few minutes. I felt pathetic for being nervous yet my heart beat faster than normal and my palms were slightly sweaty.

"You look nervous," Neji then stated. I just shot him a dead glare and he knew what was coming if he didn't shut up, I knew all about him crushing on his brown-haired best friend. Unfortunately, he had encouraged Naruto to continue the topic.

"Relax teme, Sakura is easy being around!"

"Hn." I just remarked, starting to move towards the parking lot, waving a single motion with my hand as a farewell, and thanks for fucking great support. Being with them didn't help at all, but being alone just made me think more about it, which made it all worse. _'How can I have a crush on her, when I don't even know her?!'_ But when a spotted her in the distance, it felt like she was the one person that had always been missing in my life.

My thoughts and sight were disturbed at a specific red-haired girl: "Hey, Sasuke kun! I was wondering-," Karin started but I cut her short: "Not a chance." I ignored her and strode past her with only one particular pink-haired girl in sight.

When I reached her, I grabbed my car keys in my pockets and threw them towards Sakura and she caught them like she had done it a thousand times before, but she both looked shocked and frighten at them.

"What are you doing?" she then asked with shaking voice.

"You know how to drive right?" I stated, leaning against the back of my car.

"Yes, but-"

I cut her of: "No but, I am not giving up on the change of being a passenger of Kizashi's daughter." but I regretted my words when I saw her reaction. She clenched harder around the keys while bowing her head down. The sound of her sob tore my heart in half.

I didn't know what to do for what seemed like minutes before my body started moving on its own towards the sobbing girl. To my own surprise I folded my own arms around her petty form, embracing her in a hug. Not caring if anyone saw my affection. My body felt like it was being set on fire when she buried her face in below my collar bone and clenched her fingers around my school uniform shirt, keys boring in my chest, but the pain was nothing compared to the bliss I felt.

She mumbled something against my chest, but I couldn't catch on to it so I created some distant between us against my own will: "What?"

She had got a hold on herself and wasn't crying uncontrolled any more. She took a deep breath before saying: "I can't drive…"

I remained silence waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Every time I try, all the memories are coming flowing down on me and I start to panic…"

It didn't take me long to put two and two together, but she said it any way – probably to get it out of her systems: "I was the one driving, when my parents died."

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say, didn't know how to comfort her, so I just took the keys out of her hand, and it sent electricity through my whole body at the skin contact.

"I will drive." I just deadpanned.

I held the passenger door open for her and she got into the car. After climbing in at the driver's seat myself I couldn't hold back my temptation and asked, with all nervousness from earlier total forgotten: "So, is there anything else I am supposed to know, so I don't make you cry again?"

I looked at her while I was putting the key in the ignition and I was met with an innocuous sight. She was starting to slightly laugh at my question while she was still sobbing. It was a pure sound to my ears and I couldn't help myself from smirking. Somehow it made me delighted to hear her laugh.

I was still waiting for an answer before starting the car and I looked at her with curiosity. It took her a couple of seconds to realise that I was actually serious.

"Not car related though," she finally said, "but if you insist in knowing: I don't like small and cramped places, it makes me claustrophobic, and it reminds me of being trapped in the car."

"What about the music?" I then asked, thinking back to when I first met her.

See looked taken aback by my question, probably surprised that I remembered a conversation taking place 8 months ago, but then smiled encouraging to me.

"I can listen to music, but I haven't played anything myself yet." she confessed.

I was wondering what she played and how talented she actually was at it when I started the car and driving away from the school's property. With a pure habit, I basically slammed the speeder down to the floor, but I removed my foot as fast as I had just slammed it down, as if I had been burned. I looked terrified to my right to see if Sakura was okay. But to my surprise she looked like one who was high on something. She had a pure expression, sunk into the seat with her head back and closed eyes, as she bit her lip. She was actually enjoying it. I felt something boil inside me, it was the best feeling I had ever felt, yet it felt inappropriate. In under a second I realised, that Sakura Haruno, was turning me on, at this very moment.

 _ **SAKURA**_

I felt the rush kick in when he slammed the car's speeder and I was pushed back in the seat. I couldn't help but enjoy it, it had practically been my everyday life several months ago – and I missed it like an insane person. Every bit of nervousness I had felt earlier had some disappeared, I didn't know if it was the hug, the way he made me feel comfortable or if it was this delicious memory.

When we made it to the Uchiha mansion I was in actual shock. I knew his family was rich but _'holy cow this house is big'_ I thought while Sasuke drove inside a really oversized garage. I practically stood with open mouth when I stood out the car. I had never seen one family own so many damn cars before, and it was expensive luxury cars that I would give my right arm to be driving.

"Holy shit, I didn't know heaven was right here in Konoha," I said outload. And I stormed towards the end of the garage when I noticed a specific car, my enthusiasm getting the best of me. I looked behind me and saw him smirking while he was approaching.

"You like it?" he then asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "I didn't know you drove rally."

"It's something I have always done." he simply said.

"That's why you wanted me to drive." I mumbled mostly to myself.

"Aa." he then answered and started walking towards the entrance of the mansion.

When we walked inside, a butler practically come running to greet us: "Good afternoon, Sasuke-san," he then looked at me and snatched my school uniform jacket out of my hands, "is there something I can do for the two of you?" he asked sincere.

"No thanks, Mr. Smithers. We will just be studying." Sasuke answered, and turned towards me before continuing: "Let's go to the library."

"By the way, your mother is decorating the library, Sasuke-san," the butler stated in matter of fact.

"Right." Sasuke said annoyed.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle, he didn't even know what was going on in this massive house. Sasuke then suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me up the huge stairs and into what seemed like his room.

He had a king-sized bed, a big trophy case that housed various awards he had received. He had indeed been driving rally for some time. He had a big and probably thinnest flat screen TV I had ever seen. A huge clothing closet and a simple desk with a comfortable chair. I started feeling awkward just standing and looking around, so I decided to discuss the subject we had come for: "So what exactly are you having problems with?"

 _ **SASUKE**_

' _SHIT!'_ I just realised that I actually didn't had any problems with the classes, I just didn't bother or I didn't had the time for it. I basically used most of my free time at the station, as my father commanded, driving or playing basketball. My originally plan was to fail classes so I couldn't go to the police academy, which was my father's dream. That plan turned out slightly different while I stared completely lost in my own thought at this beautiful girl before me.

"Most of it?" It sounded more as a question that I had hoped. I just wasn't willing to let her slip through my fingers that easy.

"Oh," she looked suspicious at me, "so where do you want to start?" she asked.

"Math?" It sounded like a question again, and I mentally kicked myself. This girl was not that freaking easy to fool, and I knew it at the way she looked at me.

"Sure." She took out her math book from her bag pack, opened it and gave it to me. "Start reading these pages and try to do the exercises, if you still don't get it, you just ask." She then sad down in my bed and took another book out with some worn paper and a pencil.

I sighed, but started doing what she had commanded. _'What a fucking drag'_ I cursed at myself for having spent too much time with Shikamaru.

My concentration slipped for probably the tenth time in that hour when my thought strode towards Sakura. _'Did I just have a short time crush on her? Did I like her? Infatuation?'_ I thought, trying to figure out my own feelings towards this girl. I tilted my head to the side, appraising her with a thoughtful look. _'Love?'_ It was ridiculous hard to concentrate when she was looking so darn cute when she was concentrating.

She then looked directly at me and I adverted my gaze quickly, _'great Sasuke, becoming all insecure because of a single girl'_. Heat creeped up at my neck when she suddenly stood behind me, but my mind got distracted yet again at the book and notes she had laid beside me. Except it wasn't class notes. It was a song **(1)**. And I couldn't help but read it:

 _I was born in a thunderstorm  
_ _I grew up overnight  
_ _I played alone  
_ _I played on my own  
_ _I survived_

 _I wanted everything I never had  
_ _Like the love that comes with light  
_ _I wore envy and I hated that  
_ _But I survived_

 _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go  
_ _Where the wind don't change  
_ _And nothing in the ground can ever grow  
_ _No hope, just lies  
_ _And you're taught to cry into your pillow  
_ _But I survived_

 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
_ _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
_ _I'm alive  
_ _I'm alive  
_ _I'm alive  
_ _I'm alive_

The next part had been rubbed out a couple of times so it was hard to read. It was quite obvious that it was about herself, but I couldn't help but ask anyway: "It's about you, aren't it?"

"What?" she looked confused for a second before looking at her notes. "Oh, yes," she said before taking what seemed to be her private notes and putting them away. I spun around on my chair.

"I would like to hear it sometime." I said to encourage her.

"Yeah, one fear at the time today." she remarked a bit pissed. And I felt my eye twitch, yet again I was saying the wrong thing.

"Why am I even here Sasuke?" she then exclaimed. She had me figured out, no doubt about that. I was so screwed.

She continued when I didn't answer: "You clearly don't need tutoring, so why am I here?" she stood with her arms crossed, and I couldn't help myself from finding her cute when she was angry.

I just sighed deeply not feeling like answering her, or rather, I didn't know what the fuck to say.

"I'm wasting my time." she accused and started packing her things.

I suddenly panicked: "Wait!" I grabbed her arm for the second time that day. "I need you." I mentally kicked myself for the meaning behind my word.

She looked confused, yet a fainted blush made its way to her cheeks: "Why?" she asked sincere.

I sighed before sitting down in my bed putting my face in my hands. It didn't last long before she sat down beside me. I inhaled a deep breath before starting: "You know my family own the Police Department, right?"

"Yes?"

"My father … expects a lot of me. I'm using a lot of my time at the station, learning everything my father wants me to know, yet he is not satisfied with me – with anything I do. The Police Department is his entire world, it is his dream that my brother and I inherit it. But I'm not sure that it's my dream. I just want to choose myself at some point, that's probably why I'm failing the classes. If I fail, I can't attempt the Police Academy," I sighed again, feeling dizzy for talking so much but I had to continue: "Yet, I don't want to disappoint him, all I have every sought is his acceptance and acknowledgment. You can help me with that," I looked directly at her, "at least just study with me, so I'm doing something." I pleaded, pathetically.

She looked a little surprised at me rambling, she probably hadn't excepted me to open up to her. To be honest I hadn't either, because I was Sasuke Uchiha, I barely liked to talk to anyone.

"Okay," she then finally said to my big surprise, "then you can help me with my fear of driving – and MAYBE I will sing the song to you." she added. Now it was her who smiled encouraging at me, and I fought the urge to smile back. She sure was the light in my world right now. And it was then, I, Sasuke Uchiha, realised that I was indeed more than just crushing on Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 **(1):** Sia - Alive


	5. Facing fears

**Inspiration:** "Sakura and Sasuke's Tutoring Sessions" by TeddyBearHugs chapter 3, 4 and slightly 5.

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Facing fears**

 _ **SAKURA: THURSDAY AFTER SCHOOL**_

The last two days, Sasuke and I had studied together at the school's library after school to make it fit with Sasuke's tight schedule. It was also basketball season so he had to train with the boys when we were done studying too.

Today he had surprised me though, saying he had free time after school to help me drive again. My brain screamed at me that I wasn't ready yet, but my heart told me to go for it. After Sasuke had opened up to me, I desperately wanted to know more about him, and being with him meant exactly that. So, I swallowed down my fear and hid it as good as I could when we started leaving the library and heading to his car. And oh boy he was prepared, he had driven his rally car to school so he didn't need to switch.

"You ready?" he asked when he opened the passenger door to let me in. I sighed in relief.

"Don't ask stupid questions. You will only receive stupid answers," I said with a teasing tone trying to get over my nervousness. It sure helped when I heard him suppress a low chuckle when he closed the door and strolled around the car to get in.

We had been driving in silence for about fifteen minutes before the silence became too much for me, feeling like precious minutes was being wasted: "So, how can you drive this on open roads? Aren't you afraid of getting your car confiscated?"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow at my question as if something obvious hadn't occurred to me.

"I know the whole Police Department, even if something should happen, my father would literally delete it from its existent."

"Ah, I see," I said, feeling as a complete idiot, "stupid question."

He tried to suppress a low chuckle again, but all I felt was joy of bringing ease into his world, right until we reached the rally track, I felt my whole body go numb and reject everything my brain wanted it to do.

Somehow, I managed to get out of the car, putting on a safety suit that Sasuke had brought – probably an old one of his – and a helmet. To my pure relief he then motioned me to get in the passenger seat again and he took the driver's seat. He started the car and began the lap, and to my surprise all my nervousness disappeared as it had never even been there to begin with. It felt so familiar – it felt like home.

After a few minutes – which was actually a whole hour – we had switched seats. I felt uncomfortable as hell. My hands on the steering wheel felt sweaty in the safety gloves. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, the sound of the engine disappearing. All I heard was tires slide against asphalt and all I saw was a brightening light coming towards me. I felt my breaths becoming uneven, my body started to slightly shiver, and my heartbeat increased. I closed my eyes even further and squeezed tight around the wheel before a commanding voice broke through to me: "Don't close your eyes, Sakura," the voice was harsh yet it was soothing. In that moment, it felt like my dad was sitting right beside me, teaching me all his tricks; commanding me. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the track in front of me.

"Good. Now loosen your grip on the wheel." He didn't have to say anymore, my body started to work on its own. I stretched my fingers, getting the right grip on the wheel. I put my foot down on the clutch and got the car in first gear. I slowly lifted my foot from the clutch, while pressing down on the speeder – trying to find the right balance – and the car started slowly to drive forward. It didn't take me long to get the hang of it, and when I caught a glimpse of Sasuke beside me, he just smirked at me, looking contented. I couldn't help but be all smiles, feeling the purest happiness again.

 _ **HINATA: AFTERNOON AT THE HYUGA RESIDENT**_

I was sitting in the living room during homework when I heard the front door open and a loud familiar voice. My head flew up from my textbook in excitement, but I never had the courage to talk to him or even to look him in the eyes. I was envious at the way Ino was carefree around boys she liked, and even Sakura got a free ticket to spent time with Sasuke. I barely couldn't even be in the same room with Naruto without fainting.

I covered my face in my hands feeling light headed for thinking that much about Naruto, but my heart flipped when I heard his laugh slightly disappearing when him and Neji strode up the stairs to Neji's room.

Even though Neji wasn't my brother, he was living with my father, my sister, Hanabi, and me. He had lost his father at a very young age, and my father – head of a multimillionaire company – had took him in. It didn't take them long to create a true father-son relationship, and my father didn't hesitate to make him the heir to his company. Neji's biological father was after all my father's twin brother, and he only had daughters himself.

My thoughts were interrupted when my father called out to me: "Hinata, was it Neji coming home?" he asked.

"Yes father," I replied with manners.

"Can you get him for me, I need to talk to him about the upcoming weekend."

"Yes father," I repeated. Mentally I was shutting down inside, not ready to be in the same room with a specific blond boy.

My father gave me an expression that told me what I was still doing sitting here at the table, which made my body moved on its own, and before I knew it, I was knocking on the door to Neji's room. My heart was beating as crazy and my brain was completely shutting down again.

Neji then opened the door: "Hinata?" he said. I smiled politely at Neji, but when I saw a grinning Naruto behind him, I felt how my face turned bright red and my heart did a cartwheel while butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"Neji-nee-san," I greeted, bowing in politeness, "H-Hello, Naruto-kun." I couldn't help but advert my eyes to the ground.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto grinned enthusiastic.

"Do you need something?" Neji asked.

I fiddled with my fingers, feeling nervous, before saying: "Father wanted to-to speak with you."

Neji nodded, and I was about to leave, getting my feelings under control, when Neji suddenly spoke: "I'll be right back. Hinata, keep Naruto company. Make sure the idiot doesn't touch any of my things." He looked at me challenging, knowing to well how obvious my feelings were to Naruto, before he strode past me and out of the room.

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto yelled indignantly.

My heart started beating faster, even though I was sure it wasn't possible when I placed myself at the edge of Neji's bed, my posture perfect. I felt like a wreck by having Naruto only a foot away, straddling the back of the computer chair with his arms folded on top of the back. I couldn't help but find him attractive and adorable at the same time.

He probably felt the silence uncomfortable when he started asking me questions: "So how're you doing in school? I see you are hanging out with Sakura a lot."

"Ugh, y-yes. I'm doing f-fine Naruto-kun," I stuttered, "H-How about you?"

He frowned before answering: "Not good, Sasuke is already ahead of me again because of Sakura, I wish she had time to help me out too, I could really use it, so I can get into the Police Academy with Sasuke-teme!"

"I-I can help you!" I exclaimed not even thinking about what that statement implied, "I-I m-mean, if-if y-you want m-my h-help," feeling most of my oxygen leaving my lungs and brain. I hoped I wouldn't faint for being in close proximity with my crush, facing my fears of directly talking to him.

"You want to do that?" he asked, not really understanding if I meant it or not – probably because I couldn't say one sentence to him without stuttering.

"Y-Yes! I would l-love to h-help y-you Naruto-kun," I reassured and, without thinking, placed a comforting and encouraging hand on top of his much larger one.

It seemed to have startled him a little but he didn't remove his hand. My stomach flipped and I felt like the nip to faint when Naruto took my hand in his: "Thank you Hinata, you're my lifesaver!" he said with the purest voice I had ever heard.

 _ **NEJI**_

The discussion with Hiashi Hyuga only lasted a couple of minutes. The head of the Hyuga clan informed me that he would be leaving on a business trip with the head of the Yamanaka clan tomorrow. He would be back in a week. While he was gone, he informed me, that I would be in charge of the household and looking after Hinata and Hanabi. It wasn't a hard promise, because I practically saw them as my biological sisters.

When I was walking back to my room, I couldn't help but stop outside the slightly open door to my room. Staying hidden, I peeked inside the room and eavesdropped on Naruto and Hinata's conversation. Poor Hinata, she was a nervous wreck and looked light-headed as Naruto took her hand in his. The overprotectiveness was about to get to me, when I saw that the loud, overly confident Naruto Uzumaki was actually blushing.

I got startled when I heard a voice behind me: "Aww! They look so cute together!"

I whipped around to find TenTen standing right beside me peeking inside the room as well. She smiled at me, her brown eyes twinkling. I felt heat creeping up the back of my neck and my tongue turned sluggish. She was so beautiful. _'Karma for teasing Hinata'_ I stated to myself.

 _ **SHIKAMARU: AFTERNOON AT THE YAMANAKA RESIDENT**_

"Shikamaru, do not slouch!" my troublesome mother scolded at me as we entered the Yamanaka's household. A butler came running and collected our jackets and bowed before nicely hanging them on a coat hanger.

"What a drag…" I muttered under my breath, straightening my posture.

"Yoshino!" Ino's mother called out cheerful. It had been a long time since our families had been together after all. I didn't care too much for the woman though, she was vain, loud, and a total airhead. A moment later, Choji's mother entered the foyer as well. I smiled at the kind woman, she was like a second mother to me. Choji's, Ino's and my father had all met each other in middle school and they had been best friends ever since and were frequently getting together now, even though they worked together. Their friendship had practically passed down to us – Ino, Choji and I. Ino and I both attended the high school here in Konoha, while Choji had to attend another school.

Tonight, was one of those frequently gatherings – which I had avoided lately do to the fact that Ino's pathetic boyfriend always seemed to push in, even though he wasn't invited – and ironically, I was forced to come tonight since all your fathers – Inochi, Choza and Shikaku – were to escort the governor somewhere, all working for the Police Department.

"Where are Ino and Choji?" I asked the chattering women.

"Choji couldn't make it tonight because he needs to study for a test," Choji's rather round mother replied. I frowned, shoving my hands into my pockets, suddenly glad I didn't have to do some stupid test. But the fact that Choji attended another school made it difficult for me and Ino to hang out with him as much as we would like to.

"Ino is in the kitchen, planning a birthday coming up this weekend," Ino's mother said, smiling too wide. That woman seriously had to cut some slag.

After our little conversation, the chattering women moved into the lounge while I headed towards the kitchen. The kitchen door swung open, alerting Ino of my presence, she was lost in her phone before she looked up at smiled at me: "Hi, Shika-kun!" The troublesome blond greeted me. I smirked at the affectionate nickname she only called me when we were alone, telling me that Shou was nowhere near. I honestly didn't know what she saw in the guy, he had a bad reputation of being the school's player because he practically flirted with every girl he met. He and his body Keanu Kicho made a bet back as freshmen's, that he would sleep with every girl at school by the time we graduated – which is why boys normally keep their girlfriends as far away from him as possible – and now it was Ino's turn. Yet Ino always says that there is a clear line between innocent flirting, real love and cheating. And she was confident that what they had together was real love. I was not though. Troublesome woman…

I sat down on one of the island's stools beside Ino and began to look at what she was doing.

"Whose birthday are you planning?" I asked curious, not knowing whose birthday was coming up.

"Sakura's of course! She is turning 18 on Saturday!" she twittered, "and we haven't celebrated TenTen yet either, she doesn't want a freaking birthday, can you believe it?" she continued.

"Right," I answered instantly regretting that I even bothered to ask.

"She thinks it's just going to be us girls hanging out, but we all know that people are gonna show up when words are first coming out," something told me, that she was the one going around spreading those words, "you should totally come – oh! And bring the other boys!" she rambled excited.

"I don't know," I said, not really feeling like partying. Knowing that Sasuke and Neji wasn't a big fan of them as well.

"COME ON!" she then exclaimed, startling me for a second, "I have invited Temari as well, I know you like her," she adopted a wait-and-see attitude as she waited for my reaction, and to my annoyance I felt heat creep up my neck and I couldn't suppress a slight blush. _'Damnit!'_ I hadn't excepted her to mention Temari, one of her good friends from Suna – a girl that I found was different from the rest of the girls. I then faced-palmed, feeling defeated. I wanted to see and talk to Temari again: "Fine!" I said, defeated.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "make sure to bring the other boys as well!"

I groaned inaudibly: _'What a drag…'_

 _ **NARUTO: NIGHTTIME AT THE HYUGA RESIDENT**_

The three of us stared flabbergasted at the impassive-looking Uchiha. He had just dropped a bombshell on us, yet he spoke as if he was merely relaying the weather. I wondered how long he had practised saying that one line. Probably a long time, if I knew Sasuke right.

"You…" Shikamaru started.

"When…" Neji continued.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SAKURA?" I exclaimed with a gapping yet fond expression.

Sasuke just crossed his arms, not wanting to repeat himself: "You guys are overreacting."

"That's because we never thought you'd admit it," Neji pointed out, pale eyes wide with shock from Sasuke's confession.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, rolling his dark eyes in annoyance. I couldn't help but look searchingly at him, and I could already see that Sakura had made a big impact on him. Somehow, he wasn't as cold and closed off as he used to be, and he seemed to have a more relaxing composure, like he didn't really care how people saw him as long as he himself was satisfied with who he was.

"For the first time, I have an actually desire to fulfil my father's dream," Sasuke suddenly stated, confirming my thoughts about how much more talkative he had gotten in just a few days, "seeing how happy Sakura got after facing her driving-fear … it made me want to help people … make sure they are not living in fear."

The three of us stared and probably gaped at the again impassive-looking Uchiha, because it was a rarity for Sasuke to actually talk about his feelings. Nobody even knew what the fuck to answer to that.

"I get it already. Stop looking at me like I'm an idiot," Sasuke scoffed, getting annoyed.

"Don't get us wrong, teme! I'm really happy for you!" I started, but couldn't resist my urge to tease him as well, "I honestly never thought you had it in you teme!" I mocked.

"Shut up dobe!" he raged, and I ducked from a flying item.

"Guess it is time for you to leave, before you break my stuff," Neji stated, and it didn't take us long before starting to leave the Hyuga resident. Yet I couldn't resist looking for a pearl eyed girl, constantly thinking back to the incident earlier, because I felt the exact same way towards Hinata. Her being safe and being able to smile every day without a care in the world, was what made me happy. Did that mean, that I was in love with Hinata?

* * *

Thank you for using your precious time on reading! Please let me know if you love it or hate it, that always gives the motivation a kick.  
Any thoughts on next chapter? (Drama, drama, drama) I can spoil that it is going to be longer than usual! (yeah)  
Don't forget to have a fantastic day!

/ Tine


	6. Heartbreaks

**Inspiration:** "Sakura and Sasuke's Tutoring Sessions" by TeddyBearHugs, chapter 5.

* * *

 **Chapter 6. Heartbreaks**

 _ **SAKURA: FRIDAY AT FIFTH PERIOD IN PHYSICS CLASS**_

The bell hadn't rung yet, which meant that a few students hadn't shown up – I was completely aware of Sasuke being one of those – while other students were tossing around, and by other students I mean Naruto and Kiba Inuzuka, yet another one from the basketball team. TenTen was doing late homework beside me in her own little world.

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" I heard Kiba yell.

"FINE! Go long!" Naruto yelled back commanding, hurling a toy football through the air. Kiba ran across to the other side of the physics lab, positioning himself to catch the ball, and the ball landed safely in Kiba's outstretched arms.

"Touch down!" Kiba and Naruto started doing their moronic victory dance.

"Remind me… why are we even friends with those two idiots again?" I heard Shikamaru ask Neji behind. I couldn't help but smile, knowing exactly why I was friends with the knucklehead. He may be an idiot, but he was an idiot who could make anyone smile and laugh.

"I ask myself that question every day." Neji responded.

"Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru then asked, and my interest peaked a little.

"He had to talk to Kakashi-sensei about the tutoring, showing his improving I guess. He'll be here soon."

A loud burst of laughter then caught my attention and I turned my head towards the back of the physics lab. It was Ino's boyfriend, Shou, and Keanu. I sighed and turned my attention to the front of the lab instead, looking at Asuma-sensei writing an equation up on the board. He then stopped writing and glanced at his watch before he went to the storage room located at the back of the physics lab. He took a key out from his pocket and inserting it into the keyhole, opening the storage room door, and pushed the doorstop down with his foot to keep the door from swinging shut.

"Sakura," Asuma-sensei called, "Shou."

"Yes?" the two of us responded simultaneously.

"Since todays topic is electricity, I want you two to distribute a light bulb to each of your classmates. You will find them on the top shelf in the storage room." Asuma-sensei explained, "and be careful around the door, it locks automatically." He added.

I nodded obediently, watching as Shou whispered something to Keanu with mischief in his eyes.

"NO!" Naruto suddenly yelled out of the blue and made me jump in my seat. I whipped around and looked questionable at him, he looked oddly tense and panicked. Suddenly Shikamaru and Neji obtained the same weird expression.

Naruto then scratched the back of his head nervously and cleared his throat: "I mean… Uh… Let me pass out the light bulbs with Shou! I wanna do it, dattebayo!"

Asuma-sensei gave the hyperactive blonde boy a doubtful look: "Sakura is perfectly cable of doing it, Naruto. You have to much energy to handle light bulbs," he shut at him.

"Hey! At least I'm not sleeping in your class!" he defended and crossed his arms in defence, stumbling over his words, as if he wanted to debate the teacher's decision but had no idea how. Naruto's eyes then shifted towards Shou warningly.

"What was that about?" I heard TenTen ask.

I shrugged and answered: "I don't know. Naruto would never volunteer to do chores," while I watched our physics teacher hurry out of the class glancing at his watch again.

I sighed and stood up, heading into the storage room looking for the box writing light bulbs on. Suddenly, I heard yells and a loud smack, when everything around me became dark. I whipped around terrified and shocked, not knowing which way I faced.

It took some seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dark, but as soon Shou spoke I knew what had happened, he had slammed shut the door, locking us in: "Hey, Sakura," Shou greeted cheerful and full of charm. He was the epitome of innocence as he slowly walked towards me. His mouth opened again forming words, yet my brain couldn't register what he said. I felt my heart beat faster, the room started to become smaller, and it became unpleasant and hard to breathe, and I started feeling dizzy. I reached out for something to hold on to as I felt my whole body hyperventilate and my vision getting blurred of tears streaming down.

 _ **NARUTO**_

I watched Shou with warning eyes as he bumped fists with Keanu before walking behind Sakura towards the storage room. I knew – hell everyone knew – that if he was alone with Sakura he would probably take advantage of her. He didn't have a bad reputation for nothing. He was a typical heart breaker and he had already broken a couple of hearts in this school so far. And he has no boundaries for which girls he would flirt with.

My muscles tensed when I saw him grab the door knob and sending a wink in Keanu's direction. Realization hit me, _'He is going to lock them in!'_ my brain screamed. But it was already too late when I heard the door slam shut.

"Son of a bitch!" I shrieked. The three of us, along with TenTen and a genuinely confused Kiba, ran towards the locked door.

TenTen pushed us aside and called, "Sakura!" but she was met with no response, which made me worried as hell.

"Who's in there?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice ask and my whole body froze. _'You have to be kidding me!'_ Slowly, we turned around to face what I thought would be my death.

It was indeed Sasuke.

"Ehh… Hi there, Teme." I greeted, grinning falsely, scratching the back of my head.

Sasuke looked bored as he crossed his arms over his chest and asked in his monotone voice: "Is someone locked inside the storage room again?"

"Pfft! No, we're just… Uhm… You know-" I gesticulated wildly, trying to come up with an excuse, but was cut off by a screech coming from inside the storage room.

Sasuke then craned his neck to look over our shoulders: "Who's in there?" he commanded.

Appreciating my life, I opened my big trap and lied: "It's Sakura… But don't worry! She's _completely_ alone in there!"

 _ **SASUKE**_

Being locked inside the storage room was an oddly normal thing, seeing as it was a common occurrence, several students got locked in throughout the year. What was extremely weird was the boys' behaviour, and I looked suspiciously at them when I suddenly heard a too familiar and vulnerable female voice: "Don't touch me!" Sakura whined from inside the room. I instantly tensed hearing her scream, and my eyes widened in realization. She was suffering from claustrophobia.

I lunged for the door. Not knowing why, the hell the boys tried to block the passage, but I managed to get past them after a few attempts. I banged my fist urgently against the steel door. "Sakura?" I called consolingly. "It is going to be alright." I added.

"Yeah well, I think she is broken," I heard a familiar male voice reply. Confusion flashed over me for a split-second hearing Shou's voice, before I lost my temper at his remark: "SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"Calm down man. I accidently closed the door, locking us inside." he answered cocky.

"'Accidently'?" I echoed, totally losing it, my jaw tightening. "Fuck you and your bullshit Shou."

"It was actually my plan to get her to do it, but I didn't know she was such a wreck. What did you do to her Sasuke?" he applied even cockier than before.

My eyes went to the floor as I felt my expression turning murderous and my face darkening. The violent urge to do some physical damage churned relentlessly in my gut. The muscles in my shoulders felt tight and my neck was straining to keep myself from lashing out on the door. I wanted to punch his face in. Badly. He was going to pay for this. _'I'm going to kill him, I'm literally gonna kill him. I'm going to bash his fucking little face in, break his legs, rip his lungs out, and-'_ my thoughts were disturbed as I heard Naruto yell behind me: "MOTHAFUCKER! Do you have a death wish?!" I knew too well how protective he was towards Sakura.

But Naruto couldn't be more right. Was he really that stupid? Was he purposely trying to piss me off? Seriously, it was as if this guy was begging to get beaten up. I fisted my hands, knuckles turning white, my veins on my neck and near my temples protruded, twitching. I exhaled slowly. Gritting my teeth, I hissed: "If you touch her…" letting the threat hang, while clenching my jaw.

Shou just scoffed and retorted: "I don't need your damn permission. I could touch Sakura wherever and whenever I want. Stop acting like an overprotective boyfriend." An eerie silence fell over the crowd and I felt something snap inside me.

"What on earth is going on?" a booming voice interrupted. I whipped around towards our ridiculously pathetic physic teacher, pissed off as hell. I grabbed him by his collar and yanked him forward. "Open it." I ordered deathly, my murderous eyes boring mercilessly into Asuma's. He just rolled his eyes at me and pried of my fingers and calmly started unlocking the door with the key. When he had the door open, Shou strode out of the storage room as nothing had ever happened with yet a cocky and challenging remark: "She is all yours now. Save some for me, would you?"

' _That little prick!'_ I was about to lash out when I heard a whimper from Sakura, who was still inside the storage room, and my whole body froze. I felt how my priorities shifted in a split second and I wasted no time hurrying past the physic teacher and into the storage room, finding a petty, curled form, sitting clasped together, hugging her legs and hiding her face in her lap. I bent down before I reached out to her and saying her name: "Sakura?"

She started hyperventilating when she slightly looked up from her comfort zone, her eyes had a frightening twist to them, and her body was shaking in fear. The sight of her broke my heart. She didn't deserve this, this girl, who would never hurt a fly, why was she the target? She looked so scared and so … broken. I clenched my fist, feeling my knuckles getting white, when my brain repeated Shou's voice: _'I think she is broken,'_ but he was so wrong. She is stronger than this – she is not crazy – she is going to overcome every obstacle in her life, and I'm sure as hell going to help her with it!

With my inner statement determined, I moved her tense arms around my neck, and she looked frightened yet confused directly into my eyes like I was the only thing she saw, and I felt my stomach flip – all anger towards Shou totally forgotten. I sled an arm under her legs and one around her back and lifted her up in braid style. I felt her wet face on my collarbone and my t-shirt getting wet, when I walked out from the storage room pursuing my walking out the class room as well, ignoring people's stare.

In the meantime, I saw Naruto have a wild discussion with Shou. While Asuma was trying to separate them, I heard Naruto yell: "Consider yourself off the basketball team, you fucking jerk!" and Shikamaru added: "You can count on me, telling this to Ino."

"Go ahead, like it would affect anything." Shou simply remarked, not caring about the basketball team or Ino.

I felt TenTen slightly running after me: "Is she going to be okay? What did he do?" she asked concerned. My arms instinctively tightened around Sakura at her words and an involuntary, low growl erupted from my throat. That idiot was simply playing with her, stepping on her, even though she was already down. There was no way in fucking hell I was letting that jerk within a hundred yards of Sakura ever again.

When we reached the hallway outside the physic lab I lowered her down to the floor in a sitting position, removing her hands from my neck. She looked right at me, yet it felt like she looked right through me.

"Do you need anything?" TenTen asked her quietly. Not knowing what the fuck to do, just as myself. And I started to panic when she didn't response at all.

"Maybe we shall take her to the nurse's office?" TenTen questioned me.

However, something finally hit me: _'She finds comfort in music, you idiot'_ I told myself and took my phone and headphones out of my pocket. I didn't have the time to untangle them as I started the music on my phone and hold the ear buds to her ears.

"What are you doing?" TenTen asked panic-struck.

I knew it was going to be embarrassing when Sakura started to blink her eyes at me, forming a confused expression on her face. I couldn't hide from the fact that I was now indeed listening to some of the music she had shown me in one of our tutoring sessions.

She closed her eyes and reached up to one of my hands beside her head and somehow hugged her chin to my hand. I felt my heart beat out of control and my stomach flip yet again as she opened her emerald eyes and looked at me with gratitude. I felt heat creep up at my neck and to my ears as we stared at each other for some seconds, feeling as the only human beings on the planet. Until TenTen suddenly cleared her throat.

 _ **NEJI: SATURDAY AFTERNOON**_

TenTen and I were lying in the soccer field, exhausted and drenched in sweat. We had been practicing together for about four hours, but to me, it only felt like a couple of minutes. It always did when I was with her. My training regimen had us both worn out, yet I was fairly impressed that she could keep up with me. I interlinked my fingers and rested my head in my hands, staring up in the sky. The atmosphere was peaceful. It always was in TenTen's company.

I turned on my side, propping my head on my hand and examining the girl beside me. The sweat was dripping from her forehead and she tried to control her intense breathing, chest heaving up and down, with closed eyes. I guess she did overdo it after all, but that's what I really like and appreciate about her. She isn't like the other girls; she really likes sports and practicing them as well. She is not afraid of getting dirty and showing of some bad sites of her personality, and even though she has a lot of girly friends, she is more of a tomboy.

Somehow, I couldn't take my eyes of her. And I was glad that she still hadn't recovered from her exhausting – it would be awkward as hell if she found out I was staring at her. _'But God she's so cute'_. I mentally slapped myself. _'Not helping'_. I groaned, covering my eyes with my free hand out of annoyance. Out of all the girls in the school – heck on the whole planet – I just fucking had to fell for my best friend. It's fantastic. I sneered to myself. Uncovering my eyes, I frustratingly ran a hand through my long hair.

For several years I have been trying to evolve our relationship, because I have always been failing to ignore my feelings for her. Somehow, I think that I have always had feelings for her. Sasuke knows about my feelings towards her, and the rest of the guys probably have a hunch, yet Naruto may be the only one who is too oblivious to see it, but I still had to openly admit it to them. I considered the opportunity the other day when Sasuke came clean about his feelings for Sakura, yet I couldn't seem to get the right words out. Every day I still wonder what exactly made me fall for her; somehow, I just can't pinpoint the exact thing, and it took me aback when Sasuke openly admitted why Sakura was so special to him.

Well I have always been attracted to TenTen physically, the thought of her in my bed has indeed crossed my mind several of times. But I also feel connected to her on an emotional and mental level. I have known her almost my entire life, and she, somehow, always seem to understand me. Even though she is going to be celebrated in a couple of hours, she still took her time to practice with me, because she knew that it was what I needed. She was also the person to be at my side when my father died; she was the one comforting me when I was screaming and lost in my own world. She always knew what to do or what to say to make me feel better. She is just … different.

When I looked at her once again, she started to move, having control over her breathing again. She looked so innocent and vulnerable when she looked at me – exhausted from our training. When I stared down at her small frame in the grass, the familiar need to protect her hit me full force. I had always been overprotective when it came to TenTen, scaring off her potential suitors for several years and there was no way in hell I was going to stop any time soon.

The thought of Keanu trying to ask her out, made me literally go insane – smashing Naruto's face in was the proof of that. And I still had an insane urge to crush something … or rather _someone_. _'Tch, as if I'd ever let that shit head go out with her. Over my dead body!'_ I mentally scoffed. If he ever comes near her, I'm going to kill him, after that stunt he and Shou did to Sakura.

Suddenly TenTen bolted up in a sitting position, jerking every violent thought out of my head, and replacing them with worried ones. "Shit!" she then exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"It's so late! I promised Keanu he could walk me to the damn party instead of going on a date with him – he just won't cut me some slack!"

I felt something stop, and then break inside me, and it was probably my heart. I felt how the light began to fade away in my world while TenTen waved her farewell at me and ran away to her so-called walk with Keanu.

 _ **SAKURA: NIGHTTIME AT YAMANAKA RESIDENT**_

The hot topic of the ongoing party so far was indeed TenTen and Keanu arriving together. Something juicy as that was supposed to be shared with Ino _before_ the big event was going to happen, and at the current moment Ino was making sure as hell that TenTen understood that very clearly.

I sighed. I didn't feel like getting involved in something she clearly wanted to keep to herself – she knew we were here if she needed to talk. I looked at the two girls arguing; Ino looked like one every guy would give their right arm to get, and every girl would probably kill themselves out of envy, because she really did look like a billion shinning stars with her body-tight, silver-shimmery dress and matching silver heels. One thing I had learned about Ino was, that she always took it to the limit. Sometimes she even crossed it…

Ino had also had a minor influence on our others outfits as well: Hinata was wearing the prettiest dark purple jumpsuit that were in stark contrast to her pearly eyes, and with black pumps that suited her small figure. For the first time ever, I was actually witness to TenTen wearing something girly apart from our school uniform. She was wearing a long Chinese inspired white and red dress with sandals – Ino probably decided to go for one boundaries at the time. I was wearing skinny tight black jeans, with black heeled Jeffrey Campbell ankle boots, and with a loose red silky shirt with the top buttons open to show some skin, as Ino politely called it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Ino exclaimed, "it's not like we wouldn't had noticed it, he practically held the freaking door for you!" she added irritated.

"It's not a big deal!" TenTen shouted back, "I only did it to get him of my back."

"That's the completely wrong tactic girl! Now he thinks that you are interested!" Ino argued.

"No! Then I would have accepted his freaking date!" TenTen argued back.

"Honey, you just don't understand boys at all," she pointed out offensive, getting an irritated expression from TenTen.

"I think I understand girls even less," she spat at her.

I felt how the argument started to get really spicy, yet I couldn't stop myself from laughing at TenTen's comment, and how Ino looked so damn offended by it. And while I was sitting at one of the island's stools in the kitchen, sipping to my drink, minding my own businesses (well almost at least), I suddenly got dragged into the discussion. Probably so TenTen could get Ino of her back.

"Maybe you should solve your own problem with your boyfriend before solving my so called "boy-problems", right Sakura?" TenTen said while making air quotes, and looking dependently on me to save her sorry ass. I stayed completely quiet however.

"What?" Ino asked surprised.

"Everybody knows about the stunt Shou pulled on Sakura, he even said he could do whatever he wanted towards Sakura, with a dirty undertone, right Sakura?" She looked at Ino and back towards me to get support.

But I wasn't a big support, because I remembered literally nothing from the storage room became dark and until I was in Sasuke's arms. I blushed at the memory. My brain didn't even try to remember any details about Shou and what he did, all my brain wanted to think about was Sasuke.

My thoughts were interrupted when Ino suddenly stood before me: "What did he say to you?" she asked genuinely concerned. She knew that TenTen wouldn't lie about something like this, yet it was obvious she was totally lost in Shou, so she practically refused to believe what TenTen – and others for that matter – told her about the storage room incident.

"I …" my voice failed me and I averted my eyes. I wanted to help so badly, but I was simply too afraid to remember anything about the occurrence, "I don't know. I don't remember anything," I said after some time.

"Fine!" she exclaimed "I'll just frigging go talk to Shou!"

It didn't take her long before she was storming out of the kitchen, "Out of my way!" she shouted at Naruto and Sasuke as they were passing each other.

"You think he is gonna tell her the truth?" I asked TenTen in doubt. She just looked at me, as if I had just asked the stupidest question ever.

"Hey Sakura! Do you know if there is any ramen here?" Naruto greeted us, but totally focused on his food as he went straight for the fridge.

"Eh, I think there is pizza?" I answered and got a disappointed look in return.

"That sucks dattebayo!" he exclaimed, but still ended up with the pizza box and running back out to the party. TenTen was suddenly leaving the kitchen without a word too. I started to panic when I realized I was left only with Sasuke. _'She did that on purpose, didn't she?'_

I felt awkward. I didn't know if I was supposed to stay and talk with him. Thanking him maybe? Or I should just leave as well, sorting things out with Ino. All rationality just left my brain every time I was near his presence. It felt so good, yet so bad at the same time.

"I have something for you." Sasuke suddenly said.

"You do? Why?" I said confused, yet excited.

He raised a brow at me: "It's your birthday, or did you forget?"

I made a stupid expression, revealing that I really had forgot. He simply smirked at my silliness while walking towards me, handing me a small gift.

I took my sweet time unravel it, trying to control my nervousness and slightly shaking hands. Under the packaging was a small jewellery box, where a double pair of pearl earrings was sitting, just waiting to be the perfect touch on a pair of ears. I looked surprised up at him.

"Have you been studying my ears, while I haven't been looking?"

He looked like one who was just got caught in the act, but managed to hide it pretty well when he answered: "You always wear your hair up." _'True'_ I admitted to myself.

"But not today," I giggled. Surprisingly happy about some (stupid) earrings – which was probably more expensive that I would ever dream about.

"I noticed." He simply stated. Filling the room with an awkward and nerve-racking silence. To break it I got up from my chair and went to one of the glass kitchen cupboard, mirroring myself, while I started to put on the earrings. Sasuke followed me around the island counter and watched my doings, and my brain was speeding to find something reasonable to say.

"They look so beautiful. Thank-" I said while turning to face him, when my last word got cut in my throat as I felt a big warm hand at my temple. He grasped a section of my hair and tucked it behind my ear and carefully watched his gift now being at its rightful place.

My breath cut in my throat along with the 'you' I still hadn't said out loud, my heart was beating faster than it had ever done before and I felt my face getting warmer. Suddenly, his eyes skipped and locked with mine.

 _ **KARIN**_

The girls and I had debated on attending yet one of Ino Yamanaka's damn parties or not, but since there was nothing else going on in this city for tonight, we ended up exactly at that party. Not that she didn't know how to throw a good party, it just always ended up in a cliché, and the person I really wanted to party with never seemed to be around at her parties. Something was different at this one however.

Her blue haired friend was actually talking with the one and only Neji Hyuga at a party and Shikamaru was talking with some girl I didn't knew. Naruto was having a blast with some other boys, having some competition about who could drink the fastest. That was three boys who rarely attended parties because of their busy schedules – or that was at least their excuse for not attending any of my parties. So where was my person of interest? My beloved Sasuke.

I started searching among people he would normally hang out with, but with no look. I was about accepting defeat – coming to conclusion that he simply wasn't at the party – when I realized that I hadn't seen Sakura either, which made me suspicious. She was supposed to be here – it was her God damn party after all! I glanced over the crowd again, looking for the pink colour of her hair, but without luck. I wandered around for a couple of minutes, constantly wondering where she would be, if she wasn't a part of the main party. I was about to swing open the doors to the kitchen when I heard the voice of the annoying girl I had spent my precious time looking for: "They look so beautiful. Thank-" She suddenly and abruptly stopped speaking, which made me nervous as hell. I had a bad feeling about this and when I peeked inside the kitchen my bad hunch was confirmed. She was with Sasuke! MY SASUKE! They stood so close to each other, closer than I had ever seen anybody to Sasuke, and he was frigging touching her cheek?! _'What is happening?'_ my brain cried out. I felt broken hearted, like something very precious, valuable and fragile was taken from me in a split second. My love. My self-esteem. My worth. Yet, the feelings were soon replaced with pure anger. No one would ever get away with wrecking me or my worthiness.

I swung the kitchen doors open. Sasuke snatched his hand back as if he had been burned and him and Sakura flew apart, putting four feet between them. _'How fucking obvious idiots'_ , I scolded inaudible at them.

"There you are Sasuke-kun! Naruto is like … in big trouble right now, I think you should go help him." I said as sincere as possible, and it didn't take him long to practically run away from the situation I had just caught them in. It made me realise that he probably did have a thing for her, which made my anger raise even more towards the pink-haired bitch.

The said girl was about to strode past me as well, following Sasuke's escape, when I simply took a step sideways, blocking her passage: "Where do you think, you are going?" I said with a completely different tone then I had just used.

"Naruto is my friend as well?" she questioned more than answering.

"Silly, Naruto is not in trouble," I teased her, "I just needed Sasuke-kun to leave, so we could have a proper talk."

"A talk about what?" she asked nervously, yet kind of brave.

"About you invading other people's territory."

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Don't act innocent. You are clearly manipulating Sasuke-kun to your pleasuring!"

"I'm not!" she defended, like I had hurt her poor feelings.

I had had enough of her bullshit, and while my eyes were scanning the area for witnesses I discovered an empty jewellery box.

The first thing I saw when I looked at her again, was a gorgeous set of double pearl earrings, and I totally saw red, remember her words: _'They look so beautiful. Thank.'_ I snapped and pushed her. Hard. Her body slammed into the island's stools and further into the counter: "Bitch! Don't lie to me!"

She looked at me terrified when she had finally recovered. I however, wasn't quite done yet. I walked slowly towards her, grabbing a plastic tankard with some kind of liquid in it from the counter. Her eyes betrayed her. She looked like a scared cat. I lunged the drink at her face and was rewarded with a whine when the liquid hit her.

"Stay away from him. Or this will only get worse." I warned her.

"SAKURA!" A female voice shouted behind the kitchen doors, "Ino really needs your-" she halted when she entered and saw the both of us.

"Oh my God?! What happened?!" TenTen exclaimed and ran towards Sakura, who was trying to wipe her face.

She looked suspiciously at me: "She had an accident." I simply stated and walked away.

 _ **INO**_

I was wandering around between what seemed like a million people, without any sight of the one person I actually wanted to find. A lot of the people I hadn't even invited, but that just how it went with this town: Everybody basically knew everything. I sighed when I saw one of Karin's loyal friends, Akeno Misaki, being a bit too seductive towards Takehiko Ando, a boy who was in a committed relationship with Ayumi Shiro and whom had a very faithful reputation. Yet Karin and her gang always tried to create chaos and shatter other people's happiness. I turned and walked away from the sight as fast as possible – I felt bad for Ayumi.

My thoughts started to go on a rampage. Why wasn't he at the centre of the party? Was it true what the girls had told me? Why was he hiding? Was he hiding from me or from the conversation? I was starting to lose it, when I suddenly bumped into Sai.

"Have you seen Shou?!" I exclaimed desperately at him. The poor guy had probably been dragged to the party by Shikamaru after I had tortured him to make him bring the boys, and for all it looked like, he just wanted to read in a book he was currently caring.

"He went upstairs-" was all he managed to say, before I abruptly cut him off: "Thank you!" and ran towards the stairs.

I needed to get this out of my chest, it was nagging at me, like a truth I didn't wanted to believe. I was about losing it, and I knew I was starting to doubt in Shou and our relationship. I checked my own room first, but without luck, before I started to check all the rooms upstairs – and there were a lot – when I suddenly came to one of the guest bedrooms, where the door was still slightly open. I halted when I heard low moaning and kissing sounds from inside the room. I felt how the panic started to consume my body. I wished to God with every good deed I had ever done that it wasn't Shou I was about to expose, and it was simply to love birds that couldn't keep their hands of each other.

I slightly pushed to the door with one hand, and felt how my heartbeat increased. I gave myself away, when the door started to squeak, however it made the situation proceed way easier. My heart sank or broke – or perhaps even both. I felt tears starting to creep in my eyes and I did everything in my power to suppress them. I fisted my hands, feeling the rage starting to fill my body as it became harder to control the tears that were dangerously close to falling _. 'This is not happening'_ my brain tried to comfort my heart, but the red lipstick on Shou's mouth – and a lot of other places – told otherwise.

It felt like ages before something actually happened, and I was still desperately waiting for him to say something, to apologize and run after me the second I would storm out the door. Yet nothing happened, until Shou put his hands in his pockets and went past me and out of the room. My tears started to fall. Suddenly I was the one running after him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled after him as I stormed out of the room as well, leaving one of Karin's so called innocent bitches alone.

"I'm leaving." He stated.

"Are you not even going to apologize? I frigging saw you! You are still wearing her lipstick for fuck sake!" I screamed with tears ruining my perfect makeup.

"So? It's not like it's something I haven't done before." He stated with a cold smirk, turning the knife he had just stabbed in my heart. _'What?'_ my brain cried inaudibly. My hands reached for my chest, as I felt my heart break to various of pieces. Everything I thought was I lie. Our relationship was a lie. His love was a lie.

He started to turn his back at me, when I lowered my gaze. A second hadn't even passed when I heard a loud clasp and a whine from Shou. Shou was now laying at the floor between me and Sai who stood with a worried and shocked TenTen by his side. Apparently, he had hit him directly in the face. I was starting to lose control over myself and my feelings. I was sad. Devastated. Angry. Broken even. Yet I was confused and shocked. Somehow, I even felt relieved someone had done the thing to him that I really wanted to do the most, yet I couldn't handle the situation and the thousands of feelings my body was filled with, so I ran. I ran to my room and slammed the door in TenTen's face and locked it.

* * *

I wish each and every reader of mine a very merry Christmas. I hope you enjoyed this early Christmas present. I know I skipped last week's update, but I was soooo busy with finals, which by the way ended super great (yeah).

Thank you, Stephanie, for you review! I'm glad you like it.

 **IMPORTANT: You'd make me very happy if you left a review of your thoughts about Karin's point of view. I was debating whether to leave it in or not, and I don't know if I'm going to do it again – it kinda depends on the response or if I feel like it makes sense to the story line. I hope some of you at least would share your opinion, that way you would actually get some kind of influence on the story. Beforehand: Thank you!**

/ Tine


	7. Take you like a pill

**Inspiration:** "Sakura and Sasuke's Tutoring Sessions" by TeddyBearHugs, chapter 5 and 7.

* * *

 **Chapter 7. Take you like a pill**

 _ **INO: SUNDAY NOON**_

What should have been the craziest and most talked about birthday party of this century, turned into the most important sleepover of this century. No doubt that Shou and Sai's encounter would be a hot topic next week at Konoha High and people would eventually start picking which side they were on. Right now, Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen was as loyal as ever towards me, even though I had turned a deaf ear to their warnings about Shou. As selfish as I was, I didn't feel like I deserved to be treated like trash, especially not when I genuinely had loved him. It didn't even matter if I had done anything to encourage him to do it or not. Nobody deserved a treatment like _that_.

I felt like shit. I had never been so devastated and heartbroken before. And I felt like they were all feelings that were completely wasted. I didn't want to have these feelings, these wasted feelings towards him. I just wanted to move on, like we had never even been a thing. But my lack of sleep and my red eyes proved me so wrong. I genuinely thought I was the one to change him, that I actually mattered more than just … physical satisfaction.

"You're in denial?" I suddenly heard Sakura ask. Shocked that she knew I was only fake sleeping, and not ready to talk yet. And it resulted in me not answering her.

"You blame yourself for letting your guard down, for believing in something that didn't even seem possible. You feel betrayed because you gave him everything and he gave you nothing in return. You are questioning yourself if you even loved him, or his act made your love a lie too?" TenTen and Hinata was starting to sit up from their mattresses at the floor, and I knew I wasn't backing out of the conversation now. It was time to talk. "You're questioning what to do now. How to move on, right?"

"How can you possible know how I feel?!" I suddenly exclaimed, while I took a sitting position on my bed.

"Cause I know how it feels to have a dickhead as an fucking ex!" she exclaimed back angry, pissed even. And I didn't know if she was pissed at me or at Shou. Or maybe even both of us.

When her words started to sink in, I got confused. _'What did she say?'_ And when I looked to TenTen and Hinata, they both sat with their mouth wide open with a pure shocked expression. But nobody had the courage to ask, so I did, to get the heat of myself: "You have an ex – in like an ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes, and I'm not proud of it." She simply said.

"Why do you have an ex?" I stated more to myself than anything else, but she answered anyway.

"Because I'm an idiot!" She exclaimed tired of my bullshit. "Just like you're an idiot!" She added stubborn. "You are closing yourself in. Not allowing us to talk to you or help you, which is only making it worse! Trust me, something like this you just want to take like a pill. Choke it down fast and get it over with. Release your feelings. Get it out of your system!"

I was still genuinely shocked that she had an ex, which she hadn't told me about. But I understood her point. I was just very bad at letting people help me when I was in a sorry ass state like this. I just wanted to be left alone. Deal with my feelings and my problems alone. Suddenly I realised that maybe that was what Sakura used to do in her past, which made her so isolated from the rest of the society, before she came here, to Konoha. When I looked into her stubborn emerald eyes, I suddenly got a whole new respect for her.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" I asked.

"When I got screwed over, I started to write music. It was my way to let my feelings and anger out." She went over to my TV, and I had a suspicion that she would put on the karaoke. And when Kelly Clarkson's "Since U Been Gone" started to escape the speakers I sighed.

"I know you know this song, so you better let your anger out with me!" She ordered, and when the song started surprisingly both TenTen and Hinata was joining Sakura in her singing:

 _You dedicated, you took the time_  
 _Wasn't long 'til I called you mine_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Since you've been gone_

 _And all you'd ever hear me say_  
 _Is how I pictured me with you_  
 _That's all you'd ever hear me say_

However, they both seem to be leaving Sakura in the lurch, when they reached the high notes in chorus, and I was expecting Sakura to make a completely fool out of herself, but yet again we were all taken aback when she gave vent to her voice.

 _But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
Since you've been gone _

Her voice is normally sweet and feminine, yet it sounded so strong and powerful yet vulnerable and raw. It's like it possessed an ethereal quality with an incredible stamina. Everything about it and her seemed incredibly. I never knew she had such a talent. She looked at me intimidating and really stubborn: "I know you know the song, Ino!" she argued. And I felt how my body suddenly raised in a standing position in my bed, while I sang along as loud as my lungs allowed me to:

 _How come I'd never hear you say,  
"I just wanna be with you."  
I guess you never felt that way_

 _But since you've been gone_  
 _I can breath for the first time_  
 _I'm so moving on_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Thanks to you_  
 _Now I get (I get) what I want_  
 _Since you've been gone_

 _You had your change, you blew it_  
 _Out of sight, out of mind_  
 _Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_  
 _Again and again, and again, and again_

 _Since you've been gone_  
 _(Since you've been gone)_  
 _I can breathe for the first time_  
 _I'm so moving on_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
 _Now I get, I get what I want_

 _I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone _

"Now you just have to find your way to deal with your feelings." Sakura stated when the song had ended.

 _ **TENTEN: MONDAY AT PE CLASS**_

It was PE class – my favourite class where I felt the most freedom – and I was standing near the bleachers, playing with a soccer ball, slightly practicing, to keep up with Neji's natural talent. Ino and Hinata was in a deep conversation with the cheerleader squat; it's supposedly Ino's new goal in life to join the squat and thereby getting Shou out of her thoughts, heart and her whole everyday life.

On the contrary, Sakura had fled. She was sitting on the nearby bleacher buried in some kind of notes she was working on. I was scanning the field for the rest of the class, when I caught Shou staring intense at me, or rather directly through me and towards the oblivious Sakura, who was at the moment peeping up from her notes at Sasuke. I sighed. _'Why is everything so complicated?'_ I didn't like the unknowing, I wish they would just frigging tell each other how they felt, because I had been suspecting that Sasuke has feelings for Sakura, especially after the storage room incident – and how he somehow knew exactly how to save her from her crisis – however, I wasn't like a hundred percent sure, so I kept my damn mouth shut so far. No use in giving the girl false hopes, and more hearts got broken…

I was dribbling the soccer ball, when I suddenly kicked it wrong and it rolled pretty far, a consequence of not being concentrated. I started running after it, away from the bleacher. My hands reached out to pick up the ball when I reached it, but someone beat me to it. I looked up to see Keanu holding the soccer ball.

"Hey, TenTen," he smiled. "Here." He handed the ball to me and scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Thanks." I flashed him a grin while holding the soccer ball in my hands. Not really knowing what to do next.

He stuffed his hand into his pockets before starting his rambling, "I know it may be a little weird, but I really enjoyed our time together this Saturday, and I really want to repeat it. So, I was wondering if you would come to a party Shou is hosting this Friday … with me?"

I was actually shocked. For several minutes. Minutes that made Keanu more and more nervous. I wasn't that shock about him asking me out, Ino had made that point incredibly clear for me. I was shocked and damned pissed that Shou was pissing up and down at Ino's goddamn back! It's like their relationships had never even existed in the first place.

Suddenly all blood seemed to drain from Keanu's face and he looked like he was going to wet his pants. I felt a murderous aura behind me and whipped around to find Neji standing inches away from me, practically glaring down at Keanu. And he was pissed.

"Hey Neji! Where did you come from?" I greeted him, but he didn't take his eyes – which seemed way darker than normal – off of Keanu. Neji suddenly shoved me behind his back, effectively blocking Keanu from my view. His jaw clenched and his shoulders tensed.

"TenTen is busy on Friday. So, I suggest that you," the captain of the soccer team took a threatening step towards Keanu, "back the hell off." His hands starting to form into a fist. "I won't ever let you near TenTen." He then added.

"Huh?" I blinked rapidly, totally confused. _'Wait what? You don't know my calendar one bit!'_ I shouted inaudible, but I guess he saved me for making up a lie.

He ignored me, still death glaring Keanu apparently, while I was trying to peer over Neji's shoulder: "I suggest that you get moving, if you still want a spot on the team." Neji threated cold hearted. Keanu started to fidget and shiver under Neji's gaze, and I started to feel sorry for the poor guy, even though I wished he would stop asking me out, but Neji could be a very intimidating person.

My hands fisted in Neji's shirt, tugging urgently, but he didn't budge. My mouth curved into a nervous smile: "Come on Neji-kun! Let's go play some soccer!" I exclaimed in the sweetest voice I could muster, hoping to distract Neji, from his sudden, unknown hatred towards Keanu, and getting an end to this awkward situation.

"Hn." Neji grunted, sounding a lot like Sasuke all of a sudden. He sent one last warning glare before placing his hand on my lower back, before leading me towards the end of the court. I guess, this was a situation you also just had to choke down like a pill.

 _ **SAKURA**_

I was buried in my work, trying to be invisible to my P.E. teachers. P.E. was the one thing I was really bad at – everything that consisted a ball I practically sucked at. What really mattered to me right now was Ino, and I was currently working at a song inspired by her. Since our singing yesterday she seemed to be doing better – it had helped her answering some questions and letting some feelings out of her system.

I lifted my head a bit and peered across the gym, scanning it for the person who had made my best friend's life miserable at the moment. When I caught eyes of him, our eyes awkwardly locked with each other, and it felt like his gaze was burning a hole in my face. _'Why is he staring directly at me? What is his goddamn problem?'_ Didn't anyone ever teach him it's not polite to stare?

I returned my gaze back to my notes, trying to ignore him the best I could, but I could literally still feel his gaze burning on me. I shifted on the bleachers uncomfortably, unnerved by Shou's watchful gaze. I tried to distract myself by glancing further around the gym, looking for my best friends. TenTen was running after her soccer ball in the direction of Keanu, _'Poor girl'_ I thought. She hated the attention she got from him, she had absolutely no feelings whatsoever for him. Ino and Hinata was chatting with some of the cheerleaders, a conversation I had fled from earlier.

A lot of the boys including Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sasuke were playing basketball. Almost every girl who was present in the gym swooned as Sasuke shot an impressive three-pointer, while Naruto was mocking him, probably for stealing all the attention from the girls, Naruto was after all the basketball captain. I rolled my eyes at the fangirls, yet it was hard not to feel satisfied at the view. I sighed when I felt my heart scream after him. Sasuke suddenly glanced my way, and I felt how my heart started beating faster. I blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring at him. I hastily jerked my head down, back to my notes in my lap, pretended to read them. Suddenly I remembered why I was trying to get distracted and looked towards Shou's crowd again, but my brows furrowed when I noticed he was no longer there. I panicked, my eyes suddenly scanning the gym rapidly, when my eyes landed on him: _'HOLY SHIT! He's heading towards me!'_ I scanned the area for possible escape routes, but only the gym floor below me was an option, and that was pretty obvious.

I ordered my eyes down to my notes again, pretending that I wasn't even interested in him. But my heart pounded rapidly in my chest and I prayed I wouldn't vomit on him or something. I was a hundred percent certain that I wouldn't be able to control my feelings and my anger towards him – he was just a person I wanted to talk back to. Hopefully, he'd just walk past me and hit on the group of girls from the debate team who were sitting a few rows above me. But who was I kidding: "Hey, Sakura-chan." He said with his most disgusting flirtatious tone.

I winched. Debating with myself if he had some kind of plan or if he was just completely brainless. Of all people he chose to flirt with his ex's best friend? Hesitantly, I rose my head from my notes, resting my hands in my lap. "Hello Shou," I greeted emotionless. I just hoped he would leave. _Very_ soon. But he took my greeting as an invitation to sit _very_ close next to me. Our hips and thighs were practically touching. It felt so inappropriate, so I tried to scoot away, but he just scooted closer every time I attempted to retreat.

"I've been wanting to talk to you." he stated with the same flirtatious tone. His black eye reminded me of the awful things he had said to Ino. _'There is no conversation that would be appropriate between us right now'_ was what my brain thought, but something else came out audible: "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us," he said as it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "Now that Ino is out of the picture, I'm all yours."

' _WHAT?!'_ my brain screamed, but he continued before I could answer: "I've always liked you. Ever since you transferred, I have had an eye for you." Shou stated in a seemingly shy voice. A frigging fake voice. "So, will you go out with me?"

"Huh?" I nearly gagged, but God had fortunately heard my prayer earlier. But when his words started to sink in I paled and my jaw dropped, my head started to spin. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of my gut. _'What do girls see in this guy?!'_

The shock was overwhelming, and since I couldn't find my voice to give him a reprimand he suddenly grasped my chin, turning my head towards him. He leaned forward, his intent written all over his face. I started to panic. My first instinct was to actually hurl over him, my second instinct was to run. Far. _Very_ far away.

Shou's lips were a mere inch from mine when I jerked my head out of his grasp and whipped away. With wobbly legs, I bolted upwards and attempted to make a mad dash away from Shou.

"You are crazy!" I heard myself yell.

"What did you say?" He deadpanned, raising from the bleachers as well.

"You're out of your mind if you think, I want to have anything to do with you after what you did to Ino!"

"Don't be a bitch about it. I know you want me." He deadpanned with that annoying flirtatious tone.

My jaw dropped and I started to feel the rage build up inside me: "First of all, you cheated on my _best friend_ , and were a complete dickhead about it. Secondly, you treat every girl like fucking trash – including me – and last but not least, you think you can get away with everything, like trying to kiss me, which probably makes you the jerk of the year. So congratulation!" I saw how his expression went from baby-I'm-the-number-one-fuckboy to one of a serial killer. Something I had said surely hit a weak point.

"You think I can get away with this as well?" I heard him say, before I felt him getting unpleasantly close, forcing me to take a step back which made we trip over the last bench of the bleachers, falling with a mighty force to the gym floor. A whine escaped from my lips before my tailbone slammed on the floor, followed by my back head. Gasps from students resounded throughout the gym. I groaned in pain, reaching for my aching back head.

 _ **SASUKE**_

"Teme, pass the ball!" Naruto called. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Shou, who was ogling Sakura. Grumbling under my breath, I passed the ball to Naruto and immediately resumed my glaring session. I barely paid any attention to our basketball game. My mind was too focused on coming up with reasons to justify beating Shou into a bloody pulp.

' _First offense: He's been staring at Sakura. All day!'_

"Hitting him will only get you detention and benched for the game next Friday." Sai suddenly stated.

"Hn." I just answered before he retreated to the training. I wasn't given a damn about the game. I brought a hand up to my mouth and bit my knuckles, trying to keep calm. The way he was leering at her had my hands itching to crush something and my blood boil. At least he kept his distance. He and his friends remained on the bleachers on the opposite side of the gym.

"Uchiha!"

I turned my attention back to the game just in time to catch the ball Sai had thrown my way. Kiba lunged in an attempt to steal the ball, but I dodged him. I positioned myself at the three-point line and shot the ball into the hoop. Nothing but net. And the fangirls starting shrieking:

"You're amazing, Sasuke-kun!"

"We love you, Sasuke-kun!"

While I refrained from cringing due to my fangirls' high-pitched squeals, Naruto mocked me for my lack of attention: "We're supposed to train the strategy, not showing of, teme." He deadpanned.

"Hn." Was my only response, while my eyes scanned the bleachers for the girl I actually wanted attention from. When my onyx eyes locked with emeralds, she turned red and buried her blushing face in her notes in her lap, embarrassed. I smirked, I felt a rush of self-confidence knowing she was watching me, but it was wiped off my face instantly, when I noticed Shou stand up and approach Sakura. _'Second offense: He's within a fifteen-root radius of Sakura.'_

Then that little prick sat down next to her. Too close to my comfort! _'Third offense: He. Is. Trying. To. Kiss. Her?!'_

A strange burning sensation filled the pit of my stomach. I struggled to be rational and keep a level head, but I just … couldn't. I just felt too protective towards Sakura. An overwhelming, foreign emotion ate my insides, banishing all rational thoughts. Last time I felt like this, was when Shou had taken Sakura as his prey inside the physics lab's storage room. I tried to assess my feelings, but what gripped my stomach was far too uncomfortable. All I wanted to do was rip Shou apart.

I started to walk towards them restraining my neck side to side and I clenched and unclenched my hands, trying to control my anger. I heard Naruto call behind me: "Teme! Where are you going?!" but I ignored him, only Shou was in my sight.

I narrowed my eyes, seeing how Shou's expression changed as they were discussion something. I guess Sakura was actually talking back to him, something he definitely wasn't used to. I froze when I saw Sakura's body suddenly falling towards the floor and my blood ran cold when I heard Sakura's scream, followed by multiple gasps. My jaw clenched and unclenched while my hands curled into fists. It had turned into a very bad habit whenever I was insanely angry. When I reached Shou who was standing looking down at his prey, something very dark shifted in me. My chest felt hot and heavy. Like power was flowing through me.

' _Fourth offense: He. Hurt. Sakura.'_

Without thinking, I lunged for the head, sending an instantly unconscious Shou to the floor. But I didn't feel the slightest of satisfaction. I kneeled down above Shou and punched him as he was a punching bag. Blood was starting to spill and the crowd was starting to form around us, when I suddenly heard Sakura yell: "Stop!" and a pair of arms reached around me from behind. I twisted my head around, and I was met with a pair of wide, teary emerald eyes.

 _ **THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**_

"A black eye, fractures rib, broken nose… The list could go on and on!" the principal exclaimed. "I've never seen such violence in all my years of being principal – and to top it all off, from Fugaku Uchiha's son!" she took her to the head, like she had a bad headache. "Young man, how do you expect to make up for your inexcusable behavior?" Silently, I handed her a check, which made her choke with bulged out eyes as she read the amount.

"T-that could work…"

I was dismissed from the principal office as soon as the check landed in her hands. The rumour had it, that she was a true gambler. And she was very bad at it.

I started walking in the direction of the nurse office, were Sakura had been led to.

"Sakura." I called, when I opened the door. She just turned her head towards me, giving me the silent treatment, with an ice pack to her back head.

"What's wrong?" I tried, but still got no answer. Frustratingly, I ran my hand through my hair and glared half-heartedly at her. She wouldn't exchange a single word with me, and it was beyond annoying. Guess she knew me better than I thought. I scowled while leaning against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest in a defensive manner. She knew which bottoms to push – or rather not to push – and it made me completely irritated.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong." I ordered without luck, she didn't even glance at me. And I wanted to scream.

"Please?" I begged. Feeling like a complete idiot.

"You can't fight violence with violence, and expect to get something good out of it," she said quietly, so I barely caught her statement, "that way, you will never be a good police officer. You think you father would be proud?" She challenged. If it had been anyone else saying those kinds of words directly to me, I would have snapped, but I just felt my jaw clench and my back stiffen. _'Using my weakness against me, huh?'_

"He was all over you, and he fucking hurt you!" I spat.

"You need to learn how to control your stupid temper," she said stubborn but in a sweet and understanding voice, taken me by surprise. I blinked at her. She sighed tiredly. She shifted on the end of the hospital-like bed that she was sitting on, lowering her head. Suddenly guilt hit me. Hard. I felt like I had disappointed her. Pushing myself off of the wall, I took a few steps to stand directly in front of her: "I'm sorry," I said genuinely, while she snapped her head up at a fast pace, "I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me." I grumbled. I sighed inaudible. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't say sorry. _Ever_.

She shook her head. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me."

"Hn?" She raised her free hand and pointed to the blue dividing curtain. Shou was occupying the other side of the nurse's office, he did after all need her attention more than Sakura did. My eyes narrowed, figuring out her intention.

"No." But she just pouted at me, starting the silent treatment again. _'ANNOYING'_ my brain screamed.

Cursing under my breath, I marched up to the curtain and pulled it back. Shou came to my vision, laying in the hospital-bed, sporting a broken nose, several bandages and now with two black eyes. I almost felt sorry for the guy. _Almost_.

"Shou Sato," I called. His eyes snapped open in fear when he realised I was in the same room as he was, and his panic made me feel satisfied as hell.

"I'm sorry." I spat.

My former basketball teammate immediately stilled, paralyzed with shock. He appeared absolutely stumped. After a few minutes of exchanging words, it seemed like he had somewhat forgiven me, or at least accepted my apology, even though my expression said otherwise.

"We cool?" I held out my hand for him to shake. Very reluctantly, he raised his uninjured hand to grasp mine. Then I pulled him close. "But if you ever go near Sakura again, it will be your last time. Understand?" I whispered in a low, threatening voice. He nodded dumbly. Terrified.

I went back to Sakura, pulling the blue curtain back, allowing Sakura and I to have some privacy again. Staring at the fragile girl, I sighed _. 'Great. Now she has me apologizing,'_ but honestly, I didn't mean a word I said, except the threat at the end, but I figured it was the only way to make things good between us again. Running a hand down my face, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. My ego had never been this bruised before in my entire life… But it was definitely worth the heart-stopping smile Sakura graced me with. Her eyes that were locked with mine twinkled with happiness. She gently placed a comforting hand on my shoulder: "Thank you," she whispered. I flushed when I felt her small hand through the material of my gym shirt. The heat of her touch spread all over my body, making me fidget and I looked at anything but her. She lowered her hand and placed it back on her lap, while I leaned back on the wall again and forcefully crossed my arms, trying to put some space between us.

 _ **NARUTO: AFTER SCHOOL**_

Basketball practice had just started and Gai-sensei had assigned us some weight training. I set my dumbbells aside and gulped down a bottle of water. A loud pounding sound got my attention and I turned my head to watch as Sasuke beat the stuffing out of the punching bag Sai held in place.

"I think you should ease up a bit," Sai commented, probably feeling a bit terrified. But he just ignored his suggestion and continued with his hard jabs. Sasuke trained like that every day at the station after all.

"Didn't Shou get enough teme?" I teased, but got nothing from the angry Uchiha, who continued to pound on the punching bag.

"Hey, guys!" TenTen greeted.

"What's up?" I asked, holding out my fist for her to bump. It was pretty normal that she joined us in training. She was a sports girl after all. "Nothing much," TenTen answered, giving my fist a quick pound before saying, "you have a visitor, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stopped working out and raised an eyebrow, confused. But his expression was soon replaced with some of pure shock yet delight and shyness, when we were met with the sound of the weight room's door slamming shut, and a girl with four blond ponytails appeared. I had absolutely no idea who the girl was. Shikamaru was off of the bench pressure before I could count to five and was heading to the strange girl, leading her out of the weight room as soon as she had entered. TenTen studied Shikamaru's reaction for a while with a face all lit up, but she didn't say anything to my annoyance.

"Who was that?" I exclaimed, curious as hell.

"A little crush of Shikamaru's," TenTen simply stated, "according to Ino, she didn't had the best time at the party this Saturday-"

"SHE WAS AT THE PARTY?!" I exclaimed genuinely surprised.

"Yes, keep up, Naruto," Neji remarked, who had joined our little conversation, "You were saying, TenTen?"

"She didn't have the best time," she repeated, "but Shikamaru had accompanied her and he even drove her home. She is here to give back his jacket." TenTen finished off.

"He bailed on Ino?" Sai suddenly asked out of the blue. Sasuke delivered one last punch before removing the black fingerless gloves, yet leaving a bandage still on. He gestured to the punching bag as if to say, 'it's your turn' towards Neji. Neji just shook his head, which made Sasuke raise an eyebrow. Neji lifted his right hand to Sasuke's eye level.

"I wouldn't say that he bai-" TenTen started, but was cut off by Kiba: "Damn Hyuga! What happened to your hand?" The knuckles of his right hand were bruised and battered. The skin was a horrible purple colour and some of the blood hadn't coagulated yet. The difference between him and Sasuke was, that Sasuke was used to the pain of beaten knuckles.

TenTen was by his side in an instant, grabbing his large hand in her smaller ones. She brought her face up close to his injury, examining it. Neji jumped as if a jolt of electricity had shot through his body.

"Neji Hyuga," _'Oh dear God, she used his full name!'_ "What happened to your hand?!"

Neji just scoffed, "If you think that looks bad, you should see the other guy's face."

"WHAT?" TenTen exclaimed.

' _Wrong move, Hyuga…'_ my brain thought, and I felt like crawling under a carpet somewhere.

"Hn."

"Jerk," TenTen huffed, taking a handkerchief from her pocket and using it as a bandage for his injured knuckles. She pouted and glared at him: "Do I want to know who you beat up?"

"Just drop it," Neji grumbled. While TenTen was preoccupied with wrapping his hand, Sasuke – who was standing behind TenTen – raised an eyebrow and mothed: "Who?"

Neji peered down at TenTen to check if she was watching him. When the coast was clear, he mouthed back: "Keanu." Sasuke just smirked, satisfied.

 _ **SHIKAMARU**_

I was escorting Temari out of the weight room, and very far away from the boys. The last thing I needed right now, was being mocked by Naruto and having the other boys staring at me. I knew I would hear about it later for not telling them about Temari. But not telling them about her had been the best plan in the moment, but right now it seemed like a mistake.

"What're you doing here?" I asked her when we became alone.

"I came to give you your jacket back," she smiled and handed a bag towards me, "and I wanted to thank you," she averted her eyes slightly and I blinked to make sure that my eyes weren't deceiving me, when I saw her blushing, "I didn't really know anyone, and I felt out of place, but then you came and really made me have a great evening." She gave me a heart-stopping smile, and I felt how my stomach flipped and my hands got sweaty. "And I'm sorry for stealing you away, when Ino probably needed you."

"Don't blame yourself," I said comforting, "it was a situation where she needed her girls, and she is already doing a lot better. I think Sakura has had a really good influence on her." I felt a weird kind of confidence in her presence, even though my stomach acted weird.

"Right…" she paused before continuing, "I should probably be going, I didn't want to disturb you in your training, I just wanted to thank you in person." She was about to turn around when I grasped her wrist in panic. I didn't want her to leave yet.

"Next time, maybe I can introduce you to some of my friends?" I blurted out. And she blushed at my outburst, and I knew how my words sounded. Desperate. Pleading. Never had a girl made me feel embarrassed before _'what a drag'_ I scolded myself.

"Sure," she answered a little unsettled.

"Wait!" I exclaimed again, desperately. "That's not what I wanted to ask." I felt my heartbeat go crazy and I swallowed a lump in my throat – my stomach was totally out of its comfort zone now. She looked at me hesitant, which made my nervousness increase, but it was now or never.

"Would you like to go on a date this weekend?" I asked, not sounding as confident as I wanted to. But every unpleasant feeling disappeared in a split second, when I saw Temari's blush deepen and her smile widening. "I would love to." she answered, and it felt like a load had been lifted from my shoulders.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. Every thought is welcome.**

I hope everyone has had a great start at 2018. I am surely enjoying my long ass vacation! Yet I'm not getting anything off hand – as usual. (insert girl emoji who doesn't know a thing)

Thank you Greasypimpslap for your review, hope you feel a little bit satisfied by Shou getting an ass kick in this chapter ;-)

/ Tine


	8. Help comes in all shapes

**Inspiration:** "Sakura and Sasuke's Tutoring Sessions" by TeddyBearHugs, chapter 5 and 6. Plus the good old doujinshi "Konoha High School (KHS)" by Damleg.

* * *

 **Chapter 8. Help comes in all shapes**

 _ **HINATA: FRIDAY AT LUNCH BREAK**_

I halted in the middle of the empty hallway, interrupted in my way to the cafeteria, by hearing a frustrated exclamation. I whipped my head towards the familiar voice and took a step closer to the classroom; curiously I pushed open the door and entered. I was surprised to find Naruto sitting alone in the middle of the classroom. _'Why is he all alone?'_ Naruto was always with someone, that's just who he was. A person who attracted people and friendship. Or he was somewhere stuffing his face with ramen.

Naruto's head was bowed, and his shoulder was slumped in dejection. He rested his forehead in his hands and clutched his blonde hair in a tight grip, his knuckles started to turn white. A physics book, a pencil, and a notebook with scribbles written all over it laid haphazardly on his desk. When I hesitantly approached him, I wondered if Kakashi-sensei had assigned him some kind of punishment test.

Abruptly, Naruto bolted upwards and tore out a piece of paper from his notebook, crumbled it and threw it over his shoulder. A look of determination gleamed in his blue orbs while he cracked his fingers and picked up his pencil, beginning another attempt to solve an equation: "I'll prove them wrong dattebayo," he grumbled under his breath. Naruto was so concentrated in his own world, that he failed to notice that I was approaching him.

"N-Naruto-kun, d-do you need h-help?" I asked nervously. Naruto instantly froze as he recognized my voice and looked up. He suddenly, looked really pale.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata?" He gulped audibly. I think it's the first time I had ever heard him stutter my name. Ever since our conversation at my house it's like he has been acting different around me, like avoiding direct conversation or situations similar to the one we had a week ago. A conversation I could remember every single word of in the back of my head. And right now, I didn't know what I was doing, but I had promised to help him, whenever he needed it.

Right now, it seemed like I had neglected that promise.

I wanted to step up and stand by Naruto's side whenever he needed it. Deep inside, a little voice told me that no matter what, I always wanted to be by his side, even if he didn't need it, because I needed him by _my_ side. And somehow, I felt a feeling of yearning.

"W-what are y-you working on?" I asked, while taking a step forward to stand right in front of his desk, my curiosity taking a toll on me, yet I couldn't stop fiddling with my fingers nervously.

"Well…" he paused unpleasantly, like he argued whether to tell me something or not, "It's nothing, Hinata. You probably have a lot to take care of yourself."

Somehow, his words sounded sad, and before I even knew what I was doing, one of my hands grabbed his bigger one tight, while my other hand reached for his cheek, so I could capture those beautiful blue eyes with mine: "Nonsense!" I practically yelled, while Naruto's head whipped up, "I'll always be by your side! I'll always stand with you – I won't go back on my words either!" I felt how the adrenalin rushed through me and the feeling of determination was now set in my orbs.

His jaw practically dropped to the ground and his blue orbs was filled with surprise and wonder. I wasn't sure if he was shocked by my words or of the fact that I had said all that without stuttering.

"W-what?" he whispered, gawking at me. I suddenly felt all shy again at the way he looked at me, _stared at me_. My stomach flipped unpleasantly. I bowed my head and took back my hands and pointed my index fingers nervously together.

I gulped down the lump in my throat before speaking: "I-I-I-I've always admired you N-Naruto-kun. Y-You have so much co-confidence a-and y-you never give up. I-I've always been the s-shy girl who s-sits in the t-the corner, but y-you've inspired m-me to be more b-brave and speak u-up." I felt like a mess, saying this was way out of my comfort zone. And my stuttering was back. Full on.

"So, you don't think I'm a failure?"

"No!" I yelled again, "Naruto-kun, you're not a failure." My head was a mess; first I was nervous, then confident, then back to nervous, and now I'm confident again.

He was struck silent for a second, before he stood up and his chair made a loud screech against the floor. He reached over the table to grab both of my hands in his. He yanked me closer to him and his mouth suddenly crushed against mine. My pale orbs widened in shock as I stared at his closed eyelids. His large hands clutched on mine before he pinned them to the desk between us, being dominant. He slanted his mouth firmly against mine as I had yet to do _anything_. I squeezed my eyes shut and blushed heavily. _'Naruto-kun is kissing me'_ my brain repeatedly screamed.

As I didn't response nor rejected him, he used the strength of his jaw and forced my lips open and slipped his tongue into my mouth. His tongue brushed against mine before it traced my teeth slightly and up to the roof of my mouth. It made my toes curl as tingles spread throughout my body. I squeaked at the new feeling and tried to pull away, but he quickly raised a hand and cupped the back of my head, pressing his mouth insistently to mine.

When the feeling had settled in my gut, I started to relax. I raised my free hand from the table and clenched around a handful of his school-uniform sweater. I felt like I never wanted to let go of him again as I returned the kiss and brushed my tongue against his. Naruto groaned into my mouth and the tingling feeling in my stomach returned full on. He stroked the back of my neck before he gently and slowly pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. My eyes locked with his shinny blue orbs. My breathing was heavy, my cheeks burned of heat, and I felt light headed.

"H-Hinata," Naruto panted, looking dizzy himself, "You… I… Um…" he stumbled over his words, before one word made my whole world go still: "Girlfriend?"

My eyes went wide as I shyly nodded my head, thinking it was too good to be true and I would wake up from this dream any minute. Naruto smiled brightly at me, and it made my knees go soft. Pictures of the last 5 minutes flashed for my eyes, and I felt how the room started to spin before it all became dark. The last thing I heard, was Naruto calling my name.

 _ **SASUKE: IN THE MEANTIME**_

While Neji, Shikamaru and I was waiting in the cafeteria line to get our lunch I unconsciously scanned the oversized room for a pink-haired girl. Except she was nowhere to be found; _'She's so annoying, always wandering of doing things by herself'_ I sighed inaudible. I felt so reliant of her, and in contradiction I also felt like she always needed someone by her or else she would get in trouble. The last weeks had taught me that lesson. An unpleasant feeling turned in my gut; like something was wrong.

"Your squad is awful small today," Shikamaru stated when we reached the table Ino and TenTen were sitting at.

"Well, Hinata needed to use the restroom and Sakura said she was skipping lunch to go to the music room," Ino rambled when Neji and Shikamaru sat down at the table, as I placed my lunch tray down and strode away towards the music room.

"Say hello to her for me," Ino giggled after me and I felt heat creep up my neck. _'Fuck'_ my brain scolded me for being so obvious.

When I reached the music room I hesitated to push open the door as I heard the sound of a piano. I pictured her small graceful body at the big piano, yet the sound reassured me, that she was the one dominating the instrument and not the other way around. I pushed open the door to be met with the sight I had just pictured. I felt my stomach flip at the sight of her and to my relief she wasn't in any kind of trouble. She stopped at the exact moment I walked in and wrote something down on her notes before peering over her shoulder to look at her intruder.

"So, this's where you're hiding."

"You were looking for me?"

"Ino said you were here." I stated to cover my tracks.

"You were looking for me then," she giggled delighted and turned back to her notes.

"Fine," I admitted against my will, "What are you working on?" I asked to change the subject, as I looked over her frame to take a glance at her notes.

"It's a song for Ino, but it's not quite there yet. I wanted to do something for her."

To me it sounded kind of ironic, she had already helped Ino so much since her break up, but it didn't even surprise me one bit. Ever since I met Sakura, I had learned that she did a lot to help others, yet she wasn't the best at letting people help her.

The statement _'I want to help her'_ crossed my mind. I wanted to make singing the most natural thing for her, since it had been like that no less than a year ago.

"Do you want to do something for me?" I challenged her. And by the look of her confused yet shocked expression, I had taken her by surprise.

"Of course. What is it?" She asked, not even thinking about the consequences, like reading her as an open book.

"Sing for me."

She rolled her eyes at me, but I returned the gesture by raising a brow at her. She stared at me for a couple of seconds, intense debating with herself if she should do it or not, and I felt like pushing a bit: "You just promised."

"FINE!" she exclaimed. I smirked, feeling like a little child who had just got what it wanted. She stood up and went over to pick up a guitar, and I couldn't help to knit my brows, apparently, she was talented with more instruments then just the piano. She plugged it into a speaker but turned it slightly down, before she started to adjust the instrument.

I pulled a chair out from the corner of the room and sat down backwards on it, resting my elbows on the back rest, and my chin in my hand. I didn't know what to expect, but I was curious. I felt how I admired her in this surrounding; she truly looked like one who belonged. She started to play a simple melody repeatedly, however it didn't seem to be the hardest notes, when she finally stopped and looked at me intensely. I raised a brow again.

She looked down before she spoke: "I wrote this a long time ago, so …" she paused, like she wanted to say something more, and I was waiting for her to continue when she suddenly started the melody again. The next thing I heard was a clear vulnerable yet raw voice. It was something I had never heard before; her voice was so differently than normally without being fake. It was so strong and powerful; it's like it possessed an ethereal quality with an incredible stamina. And when I looked at her, it was clear that she was in her own world, she was home:

"You took my heart and you held it in your mouth  
And with a word all my love came rushing out  
And every whisper, it's the worst,  
Emptied out by a single word  
There is a hollow in me now

So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing

And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing

It isn't easy for me to let it go  
Cause I've swallowed every single word  
And every whisper, every sigh  
Eats away this heart of mine  
And there is a hollow in me now

So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing

And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing

And it's not enough to tell me that you care  
When we both know the words are empty air  
You give me nothing  
Nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
I'm living on, I'm living on  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
I'm living on such sweet nothing" **(1)**

Before I could even gather myself to say something to what I had just witnessed, a high-pitched voice surprised me: "Oh my God! You are incredible! You're amazing! Tell her she is amazing!"

It was the leader of the music team, Ayumi Shiro. I was surprised that I hadn't heard her come in and Sakura looked frightened as hell, shocked, and scared.

"Why are you hiding such a talent?!" she rambled on. "You should totally join our team! We need a singer!"

I saw how Sakura's aura turned from the most peaceful and comfortable to one who wanted to disappear, and I felt how my plan was slowly falling apart and everything would turn out worse if I didn't do something.

"Shut up," blurred out of my mouth, and Ayumi instantly silenced. Sakura took her frightened eyes from Ayumi to me. I sighed inaudible, knowing that Ayumi would be questioning our relationship with my next move.

I raised from my chair, walked the short distance to Sakura, took the instrument she clenched hard around out of her small hands and placed it beside her in its stand. She watched my every move as I squatted down in front of her and placed a comfortable hand on her knee.

"Thank you," her eyes widened in surprise of my words, "You have an astonish voice," I felt how our eyes locked with each other, and for a split second I forgot we weren't alone, "it would be a waste for the rest of the world if they didn't get to hear it," her eyes started to look shinny and tears was starting to form, "and you write inspirational songs too – think about all the people you could inspire or even help."

All I suddenly felt was Sakura's arms around my neck and her face buried against my collarbone.

"Yes, I'll do it!" she mumbled against my neck. My insides churned at her breath through my skin.

"Hell yeah!" Ayumi exclaimed and I tensed at the thought of her watching us, and to my utter horrification, heat crept up my neck and reddening my ears and cheeks. Soon my thoughts had made up a dilemma, as I couldn't decide whether to show Ayumi my affection towards Sakura, or have Sakura see me blush. _'Fuck it'_ I quickly put my arms around Sakura to keep her in the hug, keeping her face pressed into the curve of my neck, that way she couldn't see that her touch shook my composure.

As soon as I had my face under control again, I loosened my hold and allowed Sakura to pull away. Her hands slid down from my neck to rest on my biceps, she was about to say something when the ringing of the bell startled us both.

Her eyes widened in realisation: "We're gonna be late to PE!"

 _ **SAKURA: AT PE CLASS**_

I practically ran into Hinata who looked like being just as late as me, which made us look questionably at each other, because if something was a hundred percent sure, it was that we were never late. But we didn't have time to ask questions as we both stormed to our lockers and changed to our uniforms.

We both ran to the girls' gatherings in the middle of the gym, and we both took us to the knees to catch our breaths.

"Where have you two been?!" a very angry and curious Ino exclaimed as our teachers counted us. Hinata turned bright red but didn't say anything as I raised a brow at her, she just turned her eyes down the floor.

"Time ran," I panted, while I secretly watched Sasuke entering the gym unaffected. I was so jealous of that quality, and I was jealous of how hot he frigging looked in his uniform. I couldn't help but to blush at the memory of the moment we had just had together. Sasuke just had a stoic face expression while he placed himself beside Naruto, who was wearing the brightest and biggest smile I had ever seen placed on his face, and that says a lot.

I looked at Hinata again and started to put two and two together as she was still red as hell.

"Did something happen between you and Naruto?" I whispered so the others couldn't hear it. She was however saved by the teachers whistling, but the fact that she blushed even harder – if that was even possible – at my question made the answer easy enough.

Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei stood in the middle of the gym, yet I couldn't concentrate on the words which were escaping their mouths. My sight went right through them and locked with a pair of onyx. He gave me a small smirk, his eyes having a mischievous glint to them. _'What's on his mind?'_ A hot flush instantly covered my cheeks and butterflies filled my stomach at the thought of him thinking about me. I only took my eyes of him when Anko-sensei took a step forward and gave instructions with a serious countenance: "Due to all the disrespect and fighting that has happened the last week, we are going to have a physical test, which will have a great influence on your final papers when you graduate."

"WHAT?" Suddenly all eyes were on me. Including some very threatening ones from Anko-sensei, which made me take cover behind Ino. I couldn't help but turn my own death glare towards a specific raven-haired boy, who I felt was making me fail _every_ frigging topic in this school; first math with Kakashi-sensei, and now PE, and in every other class I could barely concentrate because of him being _ridiculously_ hot! I raged inwardly when Sasuke rose his perfect shaped eyebrow at me.

"The test will be on Monday, where you're going to show discipline, control and technique by making three free-throws out of five tries."

' _Nooooooooo'_ I saw how my whole future crumbled to the ground as Anko-sensei continued: "I suggest you use this time to practice. Dismiss."

"Enjoy your youthful time!" Guy-sensei exclaimed afterward.

Everyone seemed to cheer as I groaned in fucking agony, covering my bowed face with my hands.

"Is it that bad?" I heard Ino ask.

I looked up at her with dark and murderous eyes: "I'm gonna kill him! KILL HIM!"

"Guess this is your chance then." She stated as she drifted off with her mischievous smile, and suddenly, I completely forgot how to breathe, and my heart started to beat crazily fast. _'Why was I mad at him again?'_ I asked myself as I saw him approaching me.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" My name rolled of his tongue, yet his tone had a twist of teasing.

"You're making me fail." I stated expressionless; didn't knew whether to be mad or madly in love with him. _'But it's okay as long it's you…'_ my brain added, and the debate was clearly won by my heart.

"You can control a car with 400 horsepower, yet you can't throw a ball?"

I caught myself pointing a finger at him with an open mouth, but my brain was completely empty for words, I didn't have anything to defend my patheticness with, I didn't even have a poor excuse. So, I stood there for several seconds with a pointed finger, open mouth and looked like a complete idiot. Stubborn as hell, I just turned my back at him and crossed my arms over my chest, followed by an angry "humfgh!"

I heard his low chuckle beside me – only loud enough so I could hear it – as he went around to face me. I locked my sight with the floor, with an expression filled with shame. _'How embarrassing…'_

"I'll teach you."

"W-What?" My head snapped upwards.

"I'll teach you." He repeated.

"But-"

"No but, Sakura. I wasn't asking you. I was telling you." He said, leaving no room for argument, "After school we'll practise instead of the usual studying."

My brain started to argue with itself, but I honestly didn't know why, this was obvious a gold ticket for me to pass that damn test. Why was I so stubborn? He already knew I sucked at it.

"You just did something for me, let me do something for you." I suddenly heard him say, and I wondered how long we had been standing in complete silence with each other. His statement made me think back to what he had said to me: _'Thank you. You have an astonish voice. It would be a waste for the rest of the world if they didn't get to hear it, and you write inspirational songs too – think about all the people you could inspire or even help.'_ The memory made me blush, yet I couldn't take my eyes of him. Help? All he wanted was to help me. _Me_. I realised that I wasn't used to people being willing to help me, I didn't know how to react or response to it.

I made a small nod and smiled widely with my flushed cheeks at him before answering: "Okay, thank you."

He smirked and nodded in return before walking over to his boys. After he had left, and I started to get a hold on my body, I noticed that all of Sasuke's fangirls had witnessed the whole exchange and were death glaring me. My eyes locked with a peer of red before I inwardly ducked and ran to Ino, Hinata and TenTen. _'God? Please safe me'_.

 _ **SASUKE: AFTER SCHOOL**_

When we arrived at my house, I led Sakura to the back of the property where a temporary basketball court was placed, which the boys usually used when they were here. I headed to the supply room to get a basketball, as Sakura stood as innocent as ever and admired the backyard. After a few moments, I came out with a fresh ball and placed myself on the free-throw line and signalled her to come over to me. To her outermost surprise I threw the ball at her while she came closer. She didn't catch it.

She looked at me kind of angry before heading towards the ball and picking it up. She went towards me with steady and angry steps: "You dropped this," she deadpanned as she reached the ball to me. I couldn't help but laugh. Hard actually.

"It's not funny! This is why I didn't want your help!" She shoved me with the ball still in her hands. I brought a hand up to my mouth and tried to control my laughter. It wasn't her being terribly bad with a ball that was funny, it was her comment; the way she said it.

"I'm sorry, it's just … you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Funny." She deadpanned again. Not finding the situation funny at all.

I decided to play nice as I took her slightly by her small shoulders and placed her at the line, she still had the ball in her hands, looking uncomfortable.

"Throw it." I said as I stepped back to watch her. She gave me an apprehensive look before turning towards the hoop. She threw the ball with her body and wrist being straight and hit the rim; the ball bounced back sharply to bang against the ground. She sighed displeased. It probably felt like torture to her. Well, I guess it was, because she had no idea what she was doing. She went to pick up the ball again and placed herself by the line: "Again?" she questioned me.

I moved to stand directly behind her again. I positioned my hand flat against her stomach and pressed her back against my chest. My form practically towered over hers. Sakura gasped loudly and kept her sight straight forward; I wished I could see her reaction though. Smirking, I released her stomach and placed my hands directly on top of hers, which were clenched to the ball. She tensed.

"This is your position. You have to slightly flick your wrist and crouch down when you shoot. Aim for the square that's around the hoop. Okay?"

"A-ha." She practically gasped and it made me smirk. I inhaled slowly when her scent suddenly hit me full force. It was a sweet flowery and feminine scent. Like a deep vanilla. My senses were suddenly hyper aware of the situation or rather our position: We were _alone,_ and we were _touching_. Why had I suddenly hovered all over her? _'Cause you want her'_ a small voice said in my head. I suddenly needed space. Lots of space. And cold water.

I released my grip on her hands and took a step backwards, and before I could escape further she had already taking her shot. Nothing but net.

I stood their paralyzed of what I had just witnessed. I had done nothing but giving instructions and be _very_ close to her. It was only her second shot for God sake!

"I did it!" she suddenly exclaimed freeing me from my paralysis. She turned around with her arms in the air and jumped into my embrace, "I can't believe I did it!" _'Neither can I'_ my inner voice stated, but I kept it for myself. I was more focused on the fact that we had now kind of hugged three times today.

We both got startled by a female voice approaching us and we practically flew apart: "Sasuke dear?" _'Every fucking time'_. I was about to kill the person who had disturbed us until I saw it was my mother.

"Who is this?" she smiled like she had never smiled before, and I knew it was going to be awkward.

"This is Sakura. Sakura, this is my mother." I just stated while a little "Oh," had escaped Sakura as she realised. But in a few seconds my mother was already embracing Sakura, who was awkwardly yet politely returning the gesture.

"Mom, it's a bit much."

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's just Sasuke never invites girls home." She stated innocently to my humiliation, which had made Sakura giggle.

"Thanks for clearing that out, but we were practicing for a test."

"Oh, I see! I didn't want to disturb you." _'You already have'_ I scolded her inwardly. "I just wanted to tell you that your father is coming back home today, so don't forget dinner." She commanded as she walked elegant back inside the big mansion, leaving us alone.

We had practised for about half an hour before Sakura suddenly released something: "Oh no!" she exclaimed, "can you do me a huge favour?"

"What?" I asked curious.

"Drive me to the mall? I promised my grandma to pick up her medicine, and I totally forgot. You'll be back by dinner, I promise!"

"No problem."

 _ **AT THE MALL**_

As we drove to the mall I was sure Sakura had a million question about my family – and particularly my mother – which I didn't feel like answering at this moment. My family was still a sensitive topic to me, yet she didn't mention anything about them except for the normal "your mother seems really nice" kind of thing. Was this why she was so different? Was this why I liked her? Because she knew stuff about me without me telling her anything? My mind was speeding ahead trying to make sense of this girl beside me and my feelings towards her as we reached the mall.

"You don't have to go in with me, it will only take a couple of minutes," she said as I parked the car and she got out. But to her surprise I followed her: "I have literally nothing else to do silly."

"Right," was her only response as she looked away, but I caught a glimpse of her beautiful pinkish cheeks and her shy smile, wondering what went through her mind.

As we waited for our turn at the pharmacy, Sakura was tripping slightly like she had to pee. I sighed inaudible: _'This is why she is so annoying'_ I reminded myself.

"Do you need to pee?" I asked shamelessly.

She blushed hard, probably at embarrassment: "No, I-I-I can hold it." She stuttered out.

"Aa. Just go pee. I will buy the medicine."

She looked apprehensively at me before giving me the prescription and running towards the restroom. It didn't take long before it was my turn in the line.

It had been fifteen minutes before I started to wonder how long it actually takes for women to go to the frigging restroom. It was a stupid question. Because it definitely didn't take this long. Several potential options had formed in my head as five more minutes went on, and I felt more and more as an idiot. My stomach turned unpleasantly at the thought of something had happened to her. The moment I had decided to start looking for her, I saw Karin running away with her gang following her, shouting: "Maybe we shouldn't leave her alone, Karin?!"

"Shut up! She deserved it!" was Karin's only apply.

 _ **KARIN**_

It was the mandatory Friday afternoon shopping with my girls at the biggest mall in Konoha, because it was forbidden to miss out of any new fashion or beauty trend.

"I wish I could wear this skirt every day at school instead of those horrible uniforms." Akeno complained yet at the same time daydreamed about a brighter future which consisted of wearing clothes of your own choice in school, as she admired a skirt she had just bought.

"The uniform isn't that bad. You should see what they're wearing at Suna High!" Yuri stated, drinking of her milkshake.

"That's true," Akeno said deep in thoughts. They both laughed at the inner pictures of some Suna girls making themselves looking embarrassed, "it's just _soooo_ annoying when other girls actually look good in the uniform, it's so unfair you know." Akeno complained further.

"Who looks good in the school uniform?" I asked, taking a sip of my own milkshake, annoyed about the fact.

"Like her." Akeno pointed towards the pharmacy of the mall.

I followed her finger and almost choked on my milkshake when I saw a familiar pink-haired girl. When she took another position, my eyes widening in surprise, when a perfect sight of my love came to sight: _'What is SHE doing here with Sasuke-kun?!'_ My milkshake landed at my feet and splashed everywhere.

"Is she with Sasuke?" Yuri stated more than asked with a worried tone. I fisted my hands and felt how my knuckles turned white, my nails started to tear at my soft skin in my palms. It burned, but it was nothing compared to the rage I felt: _'I fucking warned her.'_

Suddenly she ran off, leaving the perfect raven-haired boy alone. It was a perfect opportunity to talk to Sasuke without him fleeing, yet I wanted revenge. Letting that bitch know, that I was no joke.

"Let's make her pay."

The girls nodded and followed me all the way to the restroom where I had seen Sakura enter. I stopped outside the door to give commands: "Go check if she's alone," I commanded Akeno who obeyed.

30 seconds after she opened the door and let me in as Yuri stayed outside the door to keep guard.

"I just came to shop, what a coincidence to meet you here, don't you think, forehead?" I asked sarcastic, and it was the sound of my voice that made her look up from the sink she was currently washing her hands in. She looked at me dead on, like she wanted to challenge me. I knitted my brows at her.

"I don't have time for this right now, Karin." She stated, like she normally wanted to deal with me.

"Wasting precious time with Sasuke-kun perhaps?" I asked with a teasing voice, Akeno giggled at the shocked expression Sakura made.

"I don't want to waste his time, he has somewhere important to be." She deadpanned as she started walking towards me, only seeing her goal: the exit.

I got mad at her stupid comment, which made my body react on its own by grabbing her long pink locks which had been awfully lot loose since Ino's party: "If you don't want to waste his time, then stay the fuck away from him!" I shouted as she whined at my grasp as I pulled her hair downwards, so she went on her knees.

"Give me your scissor and hold her down!" I commanded Akeno who was watching.

Sakura tried to turn her head to look at me, which made me pull harder on her hair: "W-what are you doing?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Akeno asked as she handed me a nail scissors.

I looked at it, furiously: "What's this shit?!"

"It's the only thing I got!" Akeno shouted back.

"Fine! Down on the floor bitch! Akeno place yourselves on top of her and hold her arms, while I cut her hair."

Akeno followed instructions as Sakura fought against it, screaming "No!"

It took solid 15 minutes for Yuki to open the door and ask what the hell we were doing, she had a terrified look on her face when she saw what we had done to Sakura's hair. It was cut above her shoulders and it looked messy as hell since she had fought against it the whole time.

"Let's get the hell out of here before some comes!" Yuki exclaimed.

Akeno raised from Sakura's limp body, she had apparently accepted defeat and stopped fighting against us, yet it was too late now. Yuki and Akeno was out of door immediately, yet I couldn't help myself for turn around and give her one last blow: "Did you know, that Sasuke only likes girls with long hair?"

 _ **SAKURA**_

I heard Karin's gruesome voice somewhere far away, as I lay against the cold and wet floor at the girls' restrooms at the mall: "Did you know, that Sasuke only likes girls with long hair?"

What was even the point in that statement? What do hair have to do with someone's feelings other than the one who is wearing the hair?

After a minute of being paralysed I crawled over to the wall and took a sitting position. I placed my forehead on my comfortable knees, hiding, and letting the tears out. Sasuke was probably looking for me by now, yet I couldn't bear for him to see me like this.

Suddenly the door went open and the sound of footsteps came closer. I stopped breathing as the footsteps stopped. A warm hand suddenly stroked my head, but I wasn't comfortable about leaving my safety zone in my lap.

"Sakura." My name rolled of his tongue and it made my stomach flip, yet all I heard was Karin's last words: _'Sasuke only likes girls with long hair'_. Suddenly those words broke apart my whole world, and I felt how my tears became worse. I felt broke, because of my stupid hair.

"Why did she do this?" Sasuke suddenly asked concerned, "what does she accomplish by cutting your hair?"

I looked up at him surprised, still with tears streaming down my face. He looked so worried that I decided to tell him the truth: "You – _apparently_ – don't like short-haired girls," my voice was barely there, it was broken as well.

"What? Based on what?" he exclaimed to my surprise.

"It's what she said," I replied totally forgetting to sob because of my surprise about him being surprised.

"Bullshit!"

I got startled by his suddenly acrimony. He looked at me, cross that, he _stared_ at me for a very long time, like he was rethinking something in his head.

"What?" I asked as his hand suddenly reached my temple, moving down to my cheek and my chin as he suddenly came closer. I felt how my breath became unsteady, my heartbeat increased, and my body became hot. I reached for his chest and took a handful of his shirt in my hand and pulled him closer as I closed my eyes and our lips met. The kiss was gentle, slow and even tantalizing like he wanted more. The feeling of his moist, warm lips over mine was enough to send a spark of heat through me. As he deepened the kiss and slightly brushed his tongue against my lips to enter my mouth, I moaned slightly as he teasingly brushed his tongue around mine. I felt him smirk against my lips, as he started to break the kiss. I clenched harder on his shirt as I felt him move the slightest of an inch.

He looked at me genuinely and smiled at me as he gentle pulled some of my hair behind my ear: "I don't care how long your hair is, as long as it's pink."

The statement made me smile and a chuckle escaped my lips as he succeeded in cheering me up, until I suddenly realised something: "Wait, now everyone is getting pink hair!"

He released a low chuckle at my worried statement, before melting my heart: "I don't care, it's you I want."

I looked at him with very wide eyes, and I think I forgot how to breathe. Suddenly I was super nervous that it was all too good to be true. He took at standing positioning and started to take of his sweatshirt, which to my luck had a hood, and tossed it around me as I stood as well. The hood was big enough to cover up the worst mess of my hair. But the only thing that was on my mind was his words, and me not replying.

"Let's do something about your hair." He said and started to heed towards the door.

"Wait!" I suddenly exclaimed as I startled myself and reached for his hand. He looked at our hands before looking at me with concern again, "I…" suddenly I had no idea what I wanted to say, as he looked at me with that expression. "I want you too, Sasuke-kun." It sounded horrible. It sounded _wrong_ and it made me cringe inside.

He smiled at me before closing the distant between us and lightly brushing his lips against mine in a soft kiss, which I could feel down to my toes.

He smirked at me before turning around and opening the door: "Why else would you be so miserable about your hair?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes of him. "Wauw, Mr. self-esteem," I replied ironic, and he laughed back at my reply as we left the restroom, still holding hands. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at our tangled fingers. I hadn't been this happy in a very long time.

 _ **INO: EVENING AT THE YAMANAKA RESIDENT**_

I had spent hours looking at myself in the mirror before I was even slightly satisfied with the result. It was Friday evening, and the son of a bitch of my ex was throwing a fucking party, that _I_ wasn't invited to. First of all, I was invited to all the parties of this goddamn city, and secondly, I needed to see how many girls he was hovering over after he tried to frigging kiss Sakura! My _best_ friend! _'Asshole'_

I was about to leave as Sakura and _'oh my!'_ Sasuke suddenly stood in the hall of the mansion.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked suspiciously yet hell of curious. This might be the first time Sasuke is even in my house! I couldn't help but steal a glimpse of him.

Sakura suddenly pulled the hood down from a very oversized sweatshirt, and I literally stared with open mouth and wide out eyes. Her hair was horrible. And that was saying it polite.

"What happened?! It looks like it's been cut by a broken scissor or something!" I exclaimed.

"Can you fix it?" Sasuke suddenly asked as I took a closer look at the madness.

"You did this?!" I yelled back at him.

"No!" Sakura outburst, "Karin did… With a nail scissor."

I stood paralysed in a couple of seconds before I had comprehended what she had just said.

"It's my fault, so can you fix it?" Sasuke suddenly asked, sounded a little pleading for once.

I looked back and forth between them a couple of times trying to figure out what had happened. But it was obvious that Karin had been jealous of something.

"I'll call my hairdresser, she can fix anything, I swear to God!" I said proud.

"Thanks, Ino!" Sakura said gratefully and reached out to give me an embrace, "By the way, are you going out?" She looked very suspiciously at me.

"No, I was just bored." I lied.

"Shou is hosting a party tonight." Sasuke remarked.

I looked at him as I wanted to kill him: "Not helping!" but he just smirked.

"Ino! Haven't you listened to Dua Lipa?!"

"Who?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Don't pick up the phone, you know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone. Don't let him in, you'll have to kick him out again. Don't be his friend, you know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning, and if you're under him, you ain't getting' over him." **(2)**

I frowned, the words were spot on: "That one, huh?" I suddenly became sad, but I knew she did it to protect me.

"Sakura." Sasuke broke our conversation and Sakura went to talk with him a bit more private.

"I'll call the hairdresser." I remarked as she walked towards Sasuke.

I was about to make the call, until my curiosity took over, and I couldn't help but to eavesdrop on them.

"I need to go. Will you be fine?" Sasuke asked with a hint of concern to my surprise. I could count on my one hand how many times I had seen and heard him showing any kind of affection.

"I'll be fine, Ino will help me with the hair. But thanks for everything today. I'm really sorry about the dinner." _'Dinner?!'_

"He will survive." _'Who?'_

"Right, I'm sorry anyway."

"Hn. Don't forget to practise your throws though."

Her eyes widening in realisation and to my surprise she placed her forehead against his shoulder in frustration and exclaimed in his jacket: "I forgot!"

He chuckled soft, so soft that I barely caught it. His arm had wrapped around her waist as if it was the most normal thing between them, my eyes was literally about to pop out of my head. Soon they broke from the embrace, and my eyes literally did pop as Sasuke bowed down slightly and brushed his lips against Sakura's, and she returned the kiss. I couldn't hide it anymore. I screamed in excitement which startled them both.

"I'm going now – good luck." Sasuke said as he fled from the situation.

Sakura tried to hide herself between her to hands as to say: 'it's nothing, back off, wouldn't you?'

"You and Sasuke?!" I practically screamed in excitement.

"A little maybe?" She blushed as she started to admit it to herself.

* * *

 **(1)** Sweet Nothing (Acoustic) – Florence and the Machine

 **(2)** Dua Lipa – New Rules

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. Every thought is welcome.**

 **Author note 1:** I'm sorry for being really late with this chapter compared to normally, but I don't have any chapters in reserve anymore. Due to a lot of school work, stuff with the internships and health problems I'm not going to upload once a week anymore. It's more once a month like it has been with this chapter. I do sometimes write small updates on my profile, so if you feel like it's been hella long, go check my profile out about an update. Please do leave a review or send me a message, so I know that people are actually interested in having updates frequently or else I'll just have my own schedule.

 **Author note 2:** I'm not really satisfied about the Naruto and Hinata scene, but somehow their relationships confuses me even though I have shipped them from the very start. I just don't really understand how they ended up together, apart from them totally belonged to each other. God it's so weird. Sorry if their relationships are kind of weird in this fanfiction, I may try and write some flashbacks of them or something to make it more … realistic? I don't know. Please write to me, if you have any ideas.

 **Author note 3:** So, from a scale from 1 to 10 how much is Sasuke out of character this chapter? Lol. Sorry if it's too much for you, but I feel like he would do anything for Sakura at this point, which I tried to transfer into this chapter.


	9. The weak can never forgive

**Chapter 9. The weak can never forgive**

 _ **SAKURA: SUNDAY**_

I had spent all weekend with Ino, TenTen and Hinata at the Yamanaka resident, yet all I really did was living in Sasuke's hoodie and being on my phone texting him. Hinata and TenTen was just as surprised yet ecstatic about the fact that Sasuke and I had kissed – with Ino's spying eyes on us – as Ino had been, when I had told her what he had said at the women's restrooms at the mall. The story about my hair was quite different though. The girls all agreed that Karin had crossed _the_ line and that we – and particularly me, apparently – was supposed to get back at her. However, I didn't know what that possible would accomplish.

I was staring out of the car window, a silence had fell over us girls and soon I got caught in my own thoughts. I wondered, when I at some point doing the day had over spooked, saying that the boys where gathered at the Uchiha resident to train for their upcoming game – because, that was exactly where we were headed. Honestly, I didn't hate the idea of seeing Sasuke, quite the opposite actually, and I also wanted him to see how my hair had turned out. However, it was the part of involving the boys in the whole revenge-thing they had going on that bothered me. I just wanted everyone to kind of lay low… Was that so wrong of me? Just letting this go? I felt like I kind of already had won, Karin just didn't know yet.

My thoughts were suddenly disturbed by Hinata's low yet steady voice since her stuttering had seemed to have decreased lately: "I-I've actually never been at the Uchiha resident." She said with a thoughtful expression.

"Really?" I replied, but soon remembered what Sasuke's mother had said about him not bringing girls home. I couldn't help but smile and blush slightly at the memory.

"I haven't either." TenTen reassured Hinata. "Ino?"

"Nope," she stated at first, "I guess it's going to be an exciting first new experience, right?!" she exclaimed afterwards. "What's the Uchiha resident like, Sakura?!"

"Big." I just stated.

I caught her eyes in the rear-view mirror and she lifted an eyebrow as she teasingly asked the next question: "What else is big?"

"INO!" I shouted, and I think I gaped, while TenTen and Hinata starting dead laughing along with Ino.

The Uchiha family liked their privacy I guessed, because they lived a bit away from literally everything else, and it would probably have been weird for any of the girls to have been driving by to just stalk the family. Because as soon as Ino pulled in at the Uchiha resident they all became dead silence with a gaping expression – they really did speak the truth about not having seen the all mighty Uchiha resident. It didn't take them long to get out of the car to admire the resident either.

"Holy shit," Ino said flabbergasted.

So much stuff had happened to me the last couple of weeks that I barely remembered how I first reacted when I saw his house. _'Well, you probably said something stupid – like his garage was the actually heaven'_ my mind reminded me. I tried overlook my own inner thoughts at this point.

"If they're practicing they would be at the back." I stated.

 _ **SHIKAMARU**_

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and I were going over the strategy and some new moves we had to practice two and two before the game on Friday, until I suddenly heard an all too familiar screeching voice. Sometimes it was the most comfortable sound especially in times of crisis but usually it was just the sound of annoyance and trouble.

"THIS IS LITERALLY THE PERFECT PLACE TO HAVE A POOL PARTY!" Ino's voice practically reached the skies at that point, "and you didn't tell me?!" she continued, pointing a finger at Sakura.

"It … didn't cross my mind, sorry Ino." Sakura replied innocent, yet annoyed, probably by the fact that all she thinks about is parties at this point.

Neji managed to ask what we were all thinking before a lot suddenly happened: "What are you guys doing here?"

Sasuke of all people dropped the basketball he was holding in his firm grip – the ball fell to the ground and bounced away – and I had to follow his sight to see exactly why. He had a shocked expression, instead of his normally stoic attitude, and his eyes were locked on Sakura who wore her new haircut as it was meant for her. Her hair was so short compared to before; it didn't even reach her shoulder. I wasn't an expert in haircuts, but her hair seemed more volumized and the colour seemed different … like brighter, and it kind of gave her charisma a whole new charm. Like it was her true self. Suddenly she started to walk towards the poor Uchiha who had yet to recover, but in the meantime, Naruto was storming towards the shy Hyuga girl.

I don't know how he did it – hell I don't know how Naruto accomplishes anything – but when he took Hinata's cheeks in his huge palms like it was the most fragile thing on the earth and pressed his lips against hers, he mad time stop. Everybody became silence, everybody stopped their movements, hell everybody practically stopped breathing until Neji stormed toward the kissing couple and grabbed Naruto by his collar and shoved him aside towards the brick wall of the mansion.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing. Uzumaki?" Neji interrogated the blond shocked boy. Hinata came running to grab Neji's arm to get his towering body away from Naruto.

"Don't! I love him, don't Neji-niisan!" And at that, time stopped yet again. Naruto's eyes had grown wide and Ino looked like one who needed to sit down from pure lack of oxygen.

' _This is going to be troublesome'_ my brain went on and I couldn't help but sigh.

He narrowed his eyes at Naruto to interrogate him further, with his grip still strong around the collar of his training shirt: "And you, _Naruto_?" He practically spit his name out.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Naruto slowly nodded, not ready to say those precious words; at least not in front of all of us.

Neji's demeanour aura disappeared for a split second, while he shrugged saying: "Oh, okay." But then his grip tightened at Naruto's shirt and shoved him harder against the wall as he lowered his mouth to his ear: "But I swear, if you break her heart…" his voice became lower and more threatening, "I will break your neck." Neji's demeanour changed back to normal as soon as he let go of Naruto's shirt and took a step back. "Got it?"

Naruto – now with a comforting Hinata by his side – gulped, looking like he was going to piss in his pants. "G-g-got it!" he squeaked, nodding his head frantically.

"I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell us?!" Ino scolded Hinata and lashed out on her.

"They're cute together, right?" TenTen commented, now standing beside the now calmer Neji, after he had made his point clear.

"About time." Sasuke spoke quietly as he crossed his arms and smirked, in the meantime Sakura had finally reached him.

"Have you said anything to them?" Sakura questioned him, and I couldn't help but knit my brows, feeling like more untold manners was coming towards the light.

"No, you said I shouldn't?" his voice had a questioning tone to it.

"I know, but the girls know – so I think they should too. It would make it easier too, right?"

"Right," he just remarked.

"What exactly is it that you're not telling?" Neji suddenly interrupted. But at the way Sakura put her small hand at Sasuke's bicep and Sasuke's hand placed itself at the small of Sakura's back it was already too clear.

"We are going out," he paused before adding "too."

' _Shocking'_ my brain went on.

"YES!" Naruto shouted, "Then that means double dates teme!" Naruto came storming towards Sasuke to give him one of his bear crushing hugs.

"Over my dead body." Sasuke replied, as he tried to get the blond knucklehead off of him.

"I don't want anybody else to know – this is as far as the information goes." Sakura suddenly spoke up.

The three remaining girls were all exchanging looks with each other, while Naruto continued his loud shouting: "WHAT?!" he looked confused between his best friends, "WHY?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ino stated in an informative way, yet annoyed. "Karin is targeting Sakura because of her obsession about Sasuke. If she found out that they are together, she is going to kill Sakura. And we don't want that – just look at her hair, it's a perfect example."

Naruto's look went from Ino to Sakura, as it was the first time he had looked at her that day, and his expression went to one of a flabbergasted: "What happened to your hair?!" he exclaimed. He went over to investigate the subject, but as soon as he touched her hair, Sasuke was between them, clearly marking his territory towards his best friend. And Naruto probably felt like being victimized the second time in a very short amount of time.

"Karin literally destroyed it at the mall's restroom of all places 'cause of her jealousy, but luckily we were able to make a miracle happen!" Ino rambled in her own little world of fashion and beauty dreams.

"I see," Naruto stated with a worried tone before adding with his wide grin: "It really suit you – you look beautiful Sakura-chan." Naruto fled from Sasuke's arm's length as he received the deadliest death glare yet.

"Eh … Thanks Naruto," Sakura replied shyly, yet it didn't make her blush as it was often seen when it came to a sudden other person, who looked like he was going to kill his best friend at this point.

"We actually came, because we-"

"You," Sakura abruptly interrupted or further corrected Ino.

"No, _we_ ," she made a circling motion with her fingers to symbolise the girls, "have a plan to get back at Karin – but we really need your help." Before it was even possible to ask further into this matter she continued, with a fierce look at her face as she determined walked towards me and my eyes widened in realisation: "But first, **YOU** need to tell me everything about your date with Temari."

Why was it that everything suddenly felt like it was happening in slow motion? And it didn't take long before all my brain was focusing on was memories of Temari. Heat started to creep up my neck and darkening my ears.

It had become late when Temari and I had left the restaurant after she had agreed to take a stroll down the street checking out several shops that was still open. Together, we walked side by side, my hands shoved deep in my pockets as always, and hers behind her back. On the way back to the parking lot most people had already gone home and the streets nearly empty – only the stars, which made her eyes shine glorious, was still hanging above us.

When I drove her home, we exchanged words and laughed a few times; mostly we stayed quiet, enjoying the moment, however the silence was comfortable in her presence. Occasional I would steal a glance of her, feeling at peace at the way she smiled with her gaze focused out of the window.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

When we reached her house, I turned the engine off, strode out and around the car to escort her out as well – a cheap trick my father had taught me women appreciated. But Temari was already out of the car, taking matters in her own hands. She turned towards me and gave me smile, which I would go through any trouble to see again – the fact that she smiled that smile at me, even because of me, actually made me blush; feeling heat creeping.

"Thanks for the meal. And the talks." She looked down the ground like she was debating something with herself.

"Don't mention it, a man should pay for his woman on a date." I shrugged and smiled lazily. Another thing my father had told me.

"Hmm? What did you say again? Think I can't take care of myself?" She sounded cold and it made me stiffen, wishing I hadn't opened my mouth in the first place, but a petty "what?" escaped yet again.

She gave me a light punch on the shoulder, "Nah, I'm just messing with you crybaby." She grinned, feeling pleased with my reaction, obviously. But my heart started to raise the next second she took a step closer to me and put her hand on my chest, my eyes widened as her lips met mine. She parted with me before I could even react or respond. Grinning, with pinkish cheeks, she turned towards the entrance to the house and started walking: "See you soon, Shikamaru." She waved her goodbyes.

"Troublesome." But I couldn't help but smile satisfactorily as I saw her disappear into her house.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"It went fine." I finally managed to express to the over eagerly Ino.

 _ **SASUKE: MONDAY AFTER SCHOOL AND BASKETBALL TRAINING**_

I checked my phone as the first thing as I entered the locker room – it had become a habit ever since a specific kiss at the women's restrooms at the mall had happened. Sakura had indeed texted me, even before the training had begun: 'Working on the song – don't wait for me' it said. "Tsh. Annoying."

As I had finished the shower and changed, parted with the rest of the basketball team my legs started walking towards the music room. As soon as I swung the doors open to the room, the room became eerily silence and all eyes were on me, like they were hiding some secrets – which they surely were because of Ino's plan of revenge. At first, I didn't really get why Sakura singing at the game on Friday would at any point wreck Karin to miserable pieces as Ino had specific told, until she told us, that Karin likes control and power. And this singing-event the girls had going on, with some help from the basketball team, was something Karin couldn't control – and if there is something Karin is surely bad it, it is singing. A subject where she is powerless compared to Sakura, meaning, hitting her weak point.

"Relax guys, he knows about the plan." Sakura remarked while turning back to her piano.

"Wait?! Why?!" Ayumi practically shouted while I worked my way through instrument to get to Sakura. I towered over her small body to get a glimpse of what she would sing. I narrowed my eyes of the lines on the paper; they seemed so familiar, like I had read them before.

Sakura looked at her strangely, like it was obvious: "He's best friend with Naruto, the captain of the basketball team." She did a weird motion with her hand that Ino always did when she spoke about obvious things.

Ayumi became silenced at first, before she became suspicious about my presence: "Okay, but what is he doing here now?"

"I was just curious if she had passed the test in PE earlier, or failed miserable," I lowered my head to her ear and whispered, "without my presence that is."

I saw how she turned bright red at the memory of our bodies being up against each other, and it didn't take her long to grab her notes and hit me with them, "I passed, you jerk!" she exclaimed, and I struggled to suppress my laughter. As I noticed the looks we were receiving from the rest of the music team I abruptly cleared my throat, asking if she needed a lift home.

"No, we are not done yet." She answered, and I decided to flee before they would suspect something was going on between us, if they didn't already.

It had been an hour or so before Sakura came strolling out of the entrance to Konoha High and towards the parking lot and the exit of the school's property, when she laid her emerald eyes on me. Her expression turned to someone of an annoyance: "I told you not to wait," she scolded, "do you never listen?"

"I do," I defended, "I just don't allows agree with you." I held the passenger door to my car open for her to get in. She gave me a look that said 'this discussion is not over' while she took the seat. As I took my own seat at the wheel I couldn't help but lean towards her and brushing my lips against hers. It almost startled me as her hands flew up to grasp my face instantly and she responded with a desperate strength, making small noises of pleasure which had me shook, realising that Sakura maybe wasn't all that innocent at shy as she appeared to be. She suddenly parted and looked shocked and embarrassed, yet she couldn't help but bite her lower lip, which made me raise my brow at her. She blushed at her actions and she couldn't help but take her eyes anywhere else than at me, and I couldn't help but smirk.

While we were driving towards her house I couldn't help but think about the song: "The song – it's the one you have been working on while we've been studying, right?"

"Yes," she paused for a couple of seconds before continuing, "I don't particularly want revenge or doing something cocky, I'm sure Karin had her reason for doing what she did – however messed up those reasons might be. But I just want to show that I'll at least put up a fight… Just for once, I want people to look at me and see a strong person."

I didn't know what to reply to her after that, and we ended up sitting in silence the whole way to her house, but the way she said it reminded me of the way I felt about my father and my brother, so her actions was understandable.

When I parked in front of her grandmother's house I was ready to say goodbye for the day, when she took me by surprise yet again: "Do you wanna meet my grandma?" she asked with such a shy yet exciting expression that it took me aback and I suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of nervousness. In the end I couldn't turn her down – not with that expression.

As we walked towards the front door I noticed that the house looked cosy from the outside, but it was actually quite big. I had no idea if her grandmother was any kind of wealthy or not – this part of the town housed both expensive and the more affordable houses for all kind of families. It also made me realise that I had no idea what so ever to expect of her grandmother – was she even from her father's side or mother's? I had no idea.

As we entered the hall I immediately got a feeling that this was one of the more expensive houses on the street; the decor was modern, luxury and glamorous, which was unexpected of an old woman, some of the stuff even looked like something my mother would buy.

"Your grandmother is rich?" I thought out loud.

"Yes," she stated while she took of her shoes, "not Uchiha-rich, but she is doing pretty good." She pointed her finger at me, before she continued, "And technically I'm as well, since my father's legacy is just waiting for me." I realised that I had completely forgotten who she indeed was the daughter of.

She grabbed my arm and took me to the nearest living room, as she was shouting at her grandmother on the way: "Grandma! There's someone who really wants to meet you!"

I sighed inaudibly. _'It's_ you _who wants_ me _to meet_ her _, like_ _she is an old woman who never gets visitors'_

As we reached the living room and I laid eyes on Sakura's grandmother, I was indeed embarrassed by the fact that I had just called her an old woman by thoughts. She was elderly, but she was nothing from whatever my brain had imagined. Even as she was sitting in her chair knitting – which was the most elderly feature – it was clear she had a tall and slender figure, and her skin barely seemed to have aged. The only thing that seemed to have been affected gradually by her age was her faded grey-brownish hair, which looked like it at some point had either been red or pink.

"Ah, I see, Fugaku's son," she spoke with a graceful voice, which didn't surprise me at this point, "you grew up to be handsome, but you sure took after your mother."

"You know my parents Ms. Haruno?" I asked a bit taken aback.

"Silly, I know everybody in this city – I've lived here my whole life. And please, for God's sake, call me Mito. Don't be so formal." She gave me a youthful smile, which reached her eyes.

 _ **LATER**_

As I drove home, I couldn't help to think how the whole evening had been nothing but unexpected. Mito had invited me to stay for dinner, which I agreed to, first and foremost because of Sakura, but it turned out to be unexpected pleasant compared to some of the dinners that sometimes takes place at the Uchiha resident. She was a comfortable woman to talk to, and she didn't make a weird mess out of silence – or she was just too old to care about stuff like that. Sakura talking and laughing about old memories of her parents and her childhood was unexpected. Her room was unexpected; it was filled with technology to make music and compared to her girly appearance – mainly because of her hair colour – her room was nothing like that. It was more just a place for her to sleep, store clothes, study and make music, because she spent so much time with her grandmother when she was home.

As I walked through the familiar doors to the all-too-talked-about Uchiha resident the evening continued to turn out unexpected. Both my father and brother were home having a conversation in the kitchen as my mother was preparing some kind of food which was probably for the next day.

"Where have you been son? I thought we had an agreement – and don't say you were with your friends, I already checked with them." My father's interrogation was normal, he just wasn't normally home at this hour to give them to me. My mother looked pleading at me, like I had to come up with at least a valid excuse for missing my mandatory lessons at the department. _'Fuck it'_ and at that, my brain had convinced me to just tell the truth. For once at least.

"I was with Sakura, at her grandmother's, Ms. Haruno – if you want to check up and that too?" I knew I was crossing a line by talking back, but before I could even prepare for a scolding my mother made a huge squeal and came running towards me and taking my hands in hers.

"It's the girl from last week – the one who was here, right?" she asked all excited.

"Yes, mom." I replied, as I tried to get my hands away from hers slightly sticky ones.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She challengingly asked further.

"Maybe," I replied, not knowing if it would make things worse or better. But my mother got even more excited and practically flew around in the kitchen of pure joy.

"Bring her home once, please!" she pleaded.

"Wow, wow, little brother is starting to take interest in girls." My brother remarked as the first thing this evening, a remake I chose to ignore.

"Do you have time to teach me the strategies today?" I asked in return, as he got up and walked towards me. He placed his index and middle finger at my forehead as he replied: "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time." and went out the door. Soon I heard the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway.

 _ **KARIN: FRIDAY AT THE BASKETBALL GAME**_

Tonight, was the big night. It was finally the big basketball game between Konoha High and Suna High – two schools and students who were often seen as best friends, but when it came to basketball they had a long past of eerie struggle for power, to make it clear; they are pure reveals, just as we cheerleaders was. We had been practicing for months, coming up with new dance moves and new athletic moves to show who is in control and who is on top, but to our surprise they had too with a couple of new – and I must admit – talented girls, who knew what they were doing.

We were all at our rightful places – or so I thought – waiting for the game to start after a long cheerful introduction of the boys, when the gym suddenly all got dark as the power had been cut off. It became dead silence, before people started to whisper, taking their phones up and using them as flashlights, and weird noises came from the middle of the basketball track. Before any panic started to evolve the announcer started talking and a few spotlights was directed in the middle of the basketball track where _she_ stood, surrounded by instruments – which the basketball team, who were idly leaving the track, seemed to have planned and brought to the track as soon as the lights went out – and the music team.

"This year, Konoha High, presence the most talented and greatest musicians with their own song called 'Alive' – ENJOY!" The announcer went on in the speaker as I felt my jaw clench, my muscle started to tense, and my fingernails was already making bruises of my palms. And it all became worse, when _she_ began to sing:

"I was born in a thunderstorm  
I grew up overnight  
I played alone  
I played on my own  
I survived

Hey  
I wanted everything I never had  
Like the love that comes with light  
I wore envy and I hated that  
But I survived

I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go  
Where the wind don't change  
And nothing in the ground can ever grow  
No hope, just lies  
And you're taught to cry into your pillow  
But I survived

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm alive – I'm alive  
I'm alive – I'm alive

I found solace in the strangest place  
Way in the back of my mind  
I saw my life in a stranger's face  
And it was mine

I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go  
Where the wind don't change  
And nothing in the ground can ever grow  
No hope, just lies  
And you're taught to cry into your pillow  
But I survived

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm alive – I'm alive  
I'm alive – I'm alive

You took it all, but I'm still breathing, you took it all, but I'm still breathing  
You took it all, but I'm still breathing, you took it all, but I'm still breathing  
You took it all, but I'm still breathing, you took it all, but I'm still breathing  
You took it all, but I'm still breathing, you took it all, but I'm still breathing

I have made every single mistake  
That you could ever possibly make  
I took and I took and I took what you gave  
But you never noticed that I was in pain  
I knew what I wanted; I went out and got it  
Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't  
I told you that I would never be forgotten  
And all in spite of you

And I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)  
(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)  
I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)  
(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)  
I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)  
(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)  
I'm alive

I'm alive – I'm alive  
I'm alive – I'm alive" **(1)**

Deep down I knew she was good, she had a unique and high voice, I knew she was talented and I knew she worked hard to do what she just did. But was I going to worship it? _Hell no_. I took a step forward, locking my prey with my eyes. _'She's so death'_ was the only thing my brain managed to think before a hand was suddenly on my shoulder, holding me back: "Let go of me!" I exclaimed automatically in my stage of fury.

"No, Karin-" Yuki told me surprisingly calm, which made me cut her off immediately.

I shook my shoulder violently to get her hand off of me as I interrogated her actions: "So you're on her side? That bitch?!"

"No! But look around Karin, there would be too many eyes on you – including teachers and the principal – for you to do anything to her at this point, it'll have to wait."

I took a second for me to make her reason really sink it, and it did start to make sense. I looked around to see both students from Konoha and Suna cheer Sakura on, teachers were smiling and even admiring her, the principal looked proud of her students. As I turned my eyes towards my fellow cheerleaders it was at that moment, I caught a weird eye contact with Ino Yamanaka of all people. As I narrowed my eyes at her, she winked at me and gave me a cocky smirk before she turned towards her friends. _'Son of a bitch!'_ it was time to break something – no, someone! And it was going to be Sakura, because this, this was unforgiveable.

* * *

 **(1):** Sia – Alive

* * *

And I'm alive too! Sorry for the long wait though… I wanted to upload as soon as I was done, so this is not really read through thoroughly. Might go back and do something about it at some point. But not today, no no no, not today (the after effect of listening to too much BTS, just me? Okay then).

 **Hope you enjoyed enough to leave a review or a follow? Thanks!**


End file.
